


千奇百怪的漫长旅行

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 取自节日成就名的短篇集
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	1. 蒹葭·春节

简介：他踏水而来。（节日系列-春节）

安度因•乌瑞恩决定前往潘达利亚。  
他回绝了肖尔从法师塔传送门直达坡东村的提议，执意要乘船从港口出发：一如少年时代怀揣着对未知的期许第一次扬帆远航。他仍记得自己十五岁的时候，在出海的前一天兴奋得整夜未眠，反复整理着随身携带的新囊，带上罗盘和厚厚的日记，决心要用所有从未见过的新奇冒险填满那个本子——可惜那本日记只记录了他在海上的航程，后来它就和那艘他搭乘的船一起埋葬海底，不知所踪。好在那时他也没工夫为那本日记哀悼，多得是意想不到的事装满了他的脑子。

当微凉的海风吹过他的发梢，他才意识到自己的决定有多么放肆，他知道这看上去像是什么：他放下了国王的重任而后逃之夭夭。但——他在心中小声辩解，他们刚刚扫除了上古之神，他精神紧绷了太久了，真的需要一次短暂的休沐。在他向格雷迈恩忐忑地提出自己的出游计划时，对方几乎立刻表示出赞同，甚至抽调了两位“身手了得”的皇家灰卫随行，尽管国王一再推辞自己有军情七处的特工跟随，格雷迈恩依然有自己的坚持，“天知道女妖之王还在哪里游荡，”他咬牙切齿地说着，“我的人能隔着一公里闻见她身上腐朽的臭味。”  
他叹了口气，想着迷雾酒肆的熊猫人老板是否会欢迎他的到来——带着一个小队的特工和侍卫。他几乎想要在下船的时候甩掉那些忠心的卫士，话说回来，他又不是没这样干过，早在他第一次踏足这片大陆的时候就把负责搜寻王子的特工们耍得团团转：海军上将泰勒、“腌菜”苏利•麦克莱利、安玻•吉尔妮……他听联盟的勇士向他学话：泰勒曾气急败坏地声称要狠狠地揍他的屁股。这让他忍不住轻笑出声。  
他的笑声很快就止息了。因为他马上意识到海军上将和干练的女特工安玻都已不在人世，而他也早已不再是随心所欲的男孩，再也不会有人能容忍他的肆意妄为，一边提心吊胆一边骂骂咧咧地期盼他回家……至少不会是泰勒。

他到底是为何而出海呢？  
他假装自己不知道这个问题的答案，转身迈入了船舱。

***  
他们抵达雄狮港的时候已经过了午饭的时间。要塞指挥官热切地挽留他们休息，但国王只是礼貌地请他牵来几只狮鹫。这不是个漫长的休假，他想，他最多在这里待上两天，两天过后他就会通过传送门返回暴风城。所以他希望能把有限的时间消耗在那些难得一见的事上。他们分批次两两搭乘狮鹫起航，过多的狮鹫一起飞过四风谷的青山实在是太引人瞩目了。安度因和他的特工是最先抵达百阶小径的，他没有直接飞上去，摆手示意那些长着洁白羽毛的野兽在雾纱栈道等他，而后慢慢悠悠地挪动双腿沿着阶梯爬。他一直把土地精的话铭记在心：倘若你能数清这里的阶梯数目，那么你就会交到好运，他实在不想错失和好运同行的机会。  
他在即将登顶的时候和自己打了个小赌：如果最后一阶自己迈上的是右脚，那么他就能……心想事成。只剩最后几阶台阶时，他小心翼翼地计算着，最终，他用右脚隔过了一个台阶走上平台，他赢了。

他站在百阶小径的尽头凝望着迷雾笼罩下的酒肆，这感觉很奇妙。他分明已经离家很远了，却又像是回到了家。他能听见酒肆里传来热热闹闹的叫嚷，像是几个熊猫人围着圆桌下象棋——童福总是爱在别人下棋的时候指手画脚。他走过凋零的树和落满炮竹碎屑的院子，那个负责牵引风筝的鸿毛阿信微笑着朝他点了点头，就像招呼那些远道而来的旅人，而非一位尊贵的国王，这令他感觉很舒适，酒肆的门槛上搭着保暖的门帘，他驻足许久才掀开它们，迈入温暖的室内。  
他猜得没错。  
两位熊猫人正坐在桌旁专心博弈，酒肆的老板提着壶茶站在旁边时不时摇着头叹气，他们都甚至没意识到酒肆来了位客人。直到童福发现手中的茶壶需要续水才转过身走向厨房——  
“嘿！你怎么回来了！”

熊猫人老板惊喜地朝他叫嚷着，三步跨做两步疾走上前，扯着他的衣袖让他坐下， “你真会挑时间，一来就赶着新年，你该不会是惦记着我过年用的腊肉和好酒吧！咱们今晚包饺子，正好你来帮我给酒肆清清灰擦擦窗户，挑上几个好看的窗花和对子贴起来……”熊猫人絮絮叨叨地说着，就好像安度因不是什么暴风城的国王，而是个专程来给他打下手的跑堂小伙。人类笑嘻嘻地听着老板的唠叨，尽管熊猫人嘴上说着要打发他打扫卫生，可实际上他只是被簇拥着坐下，接过童福递来的热茶和一盘又一盘的瓜果，他用不着等到晚饭就能把他的肚子填满了。  
童福为他找来好些剪好的窗花，让他帮忙贴在酒肆的窗上，那些精致的红纸上布满了镂空的雕花，看上去像是喜鹊和腊梅。“等你贴完那些，我还有副对子要贴在门口。”童福大声嚷嚷着，一边双手提着副对联展开，龙飞凤舞的金色字迹洒在深红的纸上：

龙潭倒映十三峰，潜龙在天，飞龙在地  
玉水纵横半里许，墨玉为体，苍玉为神

“还有这个。“童福说着从胸口的衣襟里用嘴衔出一张长度短些的纸：

龙踞福地

“我在半山特意找铁掌家的人讨来的。”老板收起那张对子，将横批从嘴里拿在手心左右展开，骄傲地开口，“我告诉过你吗？今年是我的本命年——我是属龙的。这横批是不是配得上我的店！“  
安度因起身仔细端详着，“真不赖，我不知道铁掌家除了做菜之外还擅长书法。”  
“他们擅长的多着呢，永远不要小瞧厨子。”童福将它们卷好放在桌上。“哎呀！可我漏了一样东西，我刚才想起来——我忘记像他们讨一张门神来帖了。”  
“门神？”安度因疑惑地开口。  
“哦，就是贴在门上辟邪驱恶的，上面一般画着些画儿，大部分时候我们会画上至尊天神……或者什么吉祥的东西。”  
“嘿！我怎么没想到呢！”童福突然拔高了嗓音，手掌猛拍着自己的额头，“我还去找铁掌干嘛！瞧瞧是谁正站在我的店里！你可得给我留下墨宝，安度因，这样我就能说：‘联盟的国王亲笔为我画了门神’，这准能给我招徕更多生意！”安度因尚未来得及推辞就瞧见那只熊猫端来了砚台，提来了大小不一的毛笔，兴致勃勃地递在他手上。“我……好吧，童福，你至少告诉我要画点儿什么？”  
“今年是农历龙年。”熊猫人透过满脸璀璨的毛朝他微笑，“龙是吉祥如意的好东西，你画一头龙吧。”  
画一头龙。安度因默念道，他和龙打过很多交道，画一头龙而已，这没问题。  
他深深地吸了一口气，提起毛笔沾了沾金色的砚台，凝神落笔勾勒龙的脊背。

“怎么样？”  
过了好些时候，他终于放下毛笔，小心翼翼地向老板展示那张他画好的“门神”，但童福的反应有些吓到他，因为老板只是瞥见一眼就开始捂着肚子哈哈大笑。“有什么问题吗？你不是说画龙来着？”安度因困惑地审视着自己的作品，四方的红纸上飞着一只金色的小龙，有着浑圆的肚皮和尖锐的角，支棱着双翼昂首咆哮，一头如假包换的龙。“不是挺可爱的吗……“他越发心虚地嘟囔到。  
童福笑得更凶了。

“喂！不要笑了！我再画——“他有点尴尬地放下那张画，但马上就被老板打断了。童福伸出手接过那张张牙舞爪的小龙，”不不不！非常好！不用重画，我这就贴起来。我得告诉他们这是暴风城国王的大作。”  
安度因更想把那张画揉成一团了，“那你笑什么啊……”他有气无力地说着。  
“是这样的，”童福清了清嗓子，“在潘达利亚，我们的龙一般指的是……云端祥龙，你见过的，就是长条的那种——”他伸手比划着一道修长的痕迹，“而不是，呃，吃得跟头猪似的拉希奥……早些年我天天瞅见那头小龙这个姿势瘫在窗台上打饱嗝。”  
这让安度因加倍地后悔他为什么没能更早把那幅画团吧团吧丢掉，现如今他只好听着童福哼着小曲跑到门口贴他的对子——以及暴风城国王的大作。

等军情七处的特工和皇家灰卫陆续抵达的时候，他们瞧见的是一个卷起袖子来坐在熊猫堆里的年轻人，手上那着擀面杖，脸上沾着面粉和擦不去的微笑。他们刚来到酒肆就被熊猫人老板招呼着找地方坐下，为他们满上热茶。“我店门口贴的那张门神怎么样？”童福笑嘻嘻地问向一个神情严肃的姑娘。“‘门神’？”那姑娘看上去困惑而局促，她以为自己是被格雷迈恩陛下派来潘达利亚是执行保护联盟国王的任务，回答一个熊猫人对当地习俗的审美？这可超出了她的业务范畴。她下意识地瞥向乌瑞恩国王，却发现国王恨不得把脑袋埋进面粉里。  
“就是贴在门帘正中央那张画，你进来的时候瞧见了吧？”童福友善地解释到，一边抬手指向门口。啊，现在她想起来了，那只红底金色张牙舞爪蠢头蠢脑的小龙，她在头脑里思索着应答的话，想着熊猫人乐意听见什么样的好词，她晓得今天是个对熊猫人来说意义非凡的节日，这八成是某种约定俗成的节日装饰。“画的很好。”她严肃地开口。“好在哪里？”熊猫人锲而不舍地追问，眼神闪烁着快乐的光芒。  
“呃，很、很喜庆……”她有点犹豫地挠了挠头，伸出双手比划着，“它肚子很大，看上去很能吃东西，它一定会给人带来好运的……”  
熊猫人老板迸出一阵响亮的爆笑，一边抬着手掌拍着人类国王的肩膀，这让饱经风霜的吉尔尼斯皇家灰卫越发困窘，她有点惶恐地起立，朝国王敬了个礼，“我说错什么了吗，陛下？”  
安度因国王羞赧地用手背擦了擦鼻子，并报以真诚的微笑。“没事，你说的好极了……它一定会给人带来好运的。”

今晚注定是一个热闹的农历新年，尽管许多旅客造访时并未提前声张，但好在童福的店里永远有足够多的酒，况且他们也包了足够多的饺子，从猪肉蘑菇馅、猪肉韭菜到猪肉南瓜馅……童福恨不得把半个半山集市的蔬菜都拌成了馅。他们等待热水煮沸，等待饺子下锅，等待熊猫人厨子端上一盘盘胖乎乎的饺子和很多个装着醋和蒜蓉的小碟。“你们嚼的时候注意着点儿，别那么快囫囵咽下去。”童福神秘地朝众人眨了眨眼睛，“我在一个饺子里放了一个硬币，谁吃到就能在一整年交到好运。”  
童福挨个把盘子端在长桌上，为他们拿来碗筷。“这盘是你的，”他朝乌瑞恩国王和善地微笑，“我记得你们顶喜欢吃猪肉蘑菇馅的饺子了。”  
安度因没来得及把那盘饺子吃完，就被院子里的烟花怂恿着走出了门。小孩子们挥舞着闪烁的呲花棒在人群之间奔跑，赶货的马夫一连放了九挂响震天的鞭炮，童福把门边的成桶的烟花搬出来，远离人群摆弄好，俯身点燃它长长的引线，哄赶着凑热闹的小家伙们向后退——  
火光如同金色的小蛇般窜上云霄，在空中发出猎猎声响，伴随着轰鸣凌空崩裂，如同夕阳下的柳树垂下万条金色的丝绦。人们都昂着脑袋，盯着那些璀璨的光芒，发出连绵的惊叹。

只有安度因。  
只有他出神地平视着前方，凝望着黑市旧址的方向，童福注意到了这点，他叹了口气——这声哀叹刚出口就消散于喧闹的欢庆中了。“你有心事，孩子。”他朝人类寄过去，宽厚的肩膀碰了碰人类的背。安度因如同触电般扭头回望，“我没事。”  
“为什么我们不趁清净去店里喝点儿好酒呢？”熊猫人老板朝他低声说道。  
“我以为你把酒肆的窖藏全搬空了？”安度因怀疑地开口。  
“哦，狡兔三窟嘛。”童福自然而然地说着，“况且最好的酒当然要留给我最中意的客人。”

童福端着壶未开封的桃花酿和安度因没吃完的饺子晃晃悠悠走上二楼，安度因在他身后，每走几步就四下观望。童福为他们拉开凳子，摆上酒杯，“他在这儿，是吗。”老板单刀直入。“你是来这儿找那头小龙的。”  
“我……”安度因没说下去，他抬手夹起一个饺子堵上了嘴。  
童福为他斟满了酒，而后推到他跟前。安度因小口抿了一下，这味道的确比下午的酒好上不少，这头熊猫还真会藏货，等他慢慢悠悠喝完了那杯酒，他终于开始发声了。“他一直躲着我。”他朝老板挤出一个苦笑，“古神陨落之后他就立即离开了，甚至没在联盟的庆功宴上冒头——要知道他还算是联盟的挂名顾问呢。”他示意童福帮他倒满酒杯，“我知道他就在这儿，在郭雅夫人的旧地盘，他比我到的早，对吗。你一定见过他了。”  
童福不置可否地摸了摸鼻子。“他在这儿没什么可惊讶的，”熊猫人沉吟半晌后开口，“你能来倒是出人意料，我是说……毕竟你公务在身，现在是个国王了，哈？”  
“这可能是我最后一次来了。”安度因开口道，“他和他的黑爪……他们一定知道我在那儿。”他低头喝着闷酒，暗下决心：倘若那头黑龙在今晚还不来见他，他就离开这儿，再也不回来。  
“你们这些小鬼……”童福晃了晃脑袋。他抬手拍了拍人类的肩膀，指着盘中的最后一个饺子，“善始善终，吃完我就能刷碗了。”  
安度因心不在焉地夹起那个饺子，还没咬上两口就吃痛地用手捂着牙，眉毛皱成一团，半天才从嘴里吐出什么来——一枚银币被他吐在手心。  
“我就说吧！你准能交到一年份的好运！”童福重重地拍着他的肩膀，“况且好运从来不是送上门来的，你得自己去追逐它。”  
“童福，你怎么不去和游学者周卓好好探讨人生哲理呢？”安度因挑着眉毛，气呼呼地盯着那个手舞足蹈的熊猫，转身回到了自己的房间。

***  
翌日清早，安度因尚未来得及睁开双眼就能听见雀鸟的嘤咛。  
他想要用被子盖住脑袋，仿佛这样就能遮住升起的太阳，假装清晨永远没有来临。但他马上就坐起身来，用最快的速度梳洗完毕，他没有时间了，如果今天注定是他待在这片大陆的最后一天，那么他着实有些在离开之前还想要再见上一眼的地方。他没有叫上任何一位特工，就像他在十五岁的时候用心灵控制甩来所有关心他的人那样，踏着炮竹的碎屑独自离开酒肆。  
旅途的终点是晴空万里的白虎寺。他怀念那里永不消融的皑皑白雪和划过天际的雄鹰，如同怀念那些他永远无法回首的青葱岁月。他不打算乘坐风筝前去，就像他当初执意乘船来到潘达利亚一样，穿过法师的传送门和搭乘风筝似乎有着相似的感觉——这么做缺乏某种仪式感。他沿着春之路轻快地向上攀，站在山腰回首遥望包裹在迷雾中的酒肆，默念着道别的言语。他决定穿越远古之路，沿着洞穴的溪流北行前往墨鳃潭，再一路北上攀登昆莱山。  
名为“远古之路”的山洞位于雾纱栈道附近，它是昆莱高原与四风谷之间的必经之道，溪流起源于曾被蜥蜴人占为孵化间的圆形池塘，分为三支，向南汇入炎子江，向东流入滑水溪，向西涌入墨鳃潭。这里常年有撑船的熊猫人船夫往来，洞口狭窄，但里侧却别有洞天。  
他在洞口久久伫立，沿着溪流极目望去，直到它蜿蜒着消失于黑暗，直到撑船的熊猫人颇不耐烦地朝他招呼着手中的船槁，发出急促的呼唤：“咱们现在能出发了吗？”

他轻轻叹息着，水流延绵无尽，泻入海洋，而他恐怕也再难折返。“马上。”他低声应和，抬头远望着四风谷连绵不断的青山和成群略过的高山雄鹰，他试着仔细观察，记住所有的细节。他在熊猫人的再三催促中转身摇晃着踏上船舷，坐在船尾发愣，注视着自己的倒影变得破碎，注视着船桨荡出水波，注视着它缓缓划入黑暗。

突然间，他听见一个陌生又熟悉的声音从洞口传来，热切地呼唤着他的名字：  
“安度因——”

他猛地抬头望去，瞧见那个他一直等待的家伙正沿着岸边朝着洞口飞奔，跑得那样匆忙，跑得上气不接下气，他立即站起身来，船却顺着溪流越行越远。他瞧见那个奔跑的家伙亮出了他真正的形态，扇动着翅膀试图涉水而来，可洞口太窄了，那头黑龙已经不再是两岁的幼崽了，他不再是安度因年画上那头胖乎乎肥嘟嘟的小龙，他长大了，修长的双翼在身侧炸起，他飞不进狭窄的洞口。  
“我要去墨鳃潭！在洞另一端等我！”安度因朝那头龙大喊。  
他瞧见那头龙调转方向，朝着上方飞去。

船缓缓驶过安静的洞穴，他能听见那些生长了几万年的钟乳石上的水滴缓缓坠入溪流，像是滴入他干涸心房的每一滴贵如油的春雨，这里太安静了，他几乎能听见那朵花的种子在他心房扎根的嗡鸣，他知道，它马上就要破土而出了。  
他就要能看光芒了。

小船刚刚驶出洞穴时，安度因的眼睛还没适应光亮，他过了好一会儿才能望见豁然开朗的巨大湖泊——墨鳃潭，他知道这里是潘达利亚最大的湖泊，湖泊南岸是熊猫人的定居的滨岸村，在湖心岛和西北岸住着倾听水流的锦鱼人，他们能一年四季维持心灵的宁静。  
但这些都不重要。

在璀璨的阳光下，他瞧见那个他等待了多年的家伙站在岸边，带着气喘吁吁的微笑，朝他张开双臂。船晃晃悠悠地驶向岸边，他有无数个问题想要开口，有无数种责难与抱怨的情绪喷薄欲出，但最终他只是高喊着那头黑龙的名字，尚未等船停稳就雀跃着踏水而来，冲向那个久违的拥抱。

他想，他确实交到了一年份的好运。


	2. 时空旅行者和黑龙饲养员·儿童节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 儿童周的第一天，在克罗米的请求下，安度因国王来到了七年前的暮光高地，从一对疯狂的永恒龙手中保护被净化的黑龙蛋，并护送拉希奥的蛋来到拉文霍德庄园，就像历史本该发生的那样……

“这很愚蠢。”  
“还很危险。”  
“……至少是不必要的，有如此多的事情需要您操心，陛下，陪一个什么都不懂的幼崽一整天无所事事实在称不上是明智之举。”  
“闭嘴。”安度因国王系上布甲礼服的最后一颗扣子，对镜理了理腰间的绶带，瞪向镜中的那双红眼睛。“陪一只没有同理心的黑龙废话才是真的耗费生命。”拉希奥无畏地对镜吐了吐舌头，“况且，那不过是一天而已，一天的陪伴，不会对那些幼崽漫长的人生带来什么改变的，哪怕你是国王也不行。他们会长大，成年，离开巢穴然后由于缺乏教导而变成游荡在猪和哨声酒吧的酒徒和赌棍。”他用那种傲慢而疏离的态度注视着他的国王转过身来。“圣光啊，拉希奥！这是一项持续多年的仪式性活动，不是所有的仪式都流于形式主义！我们不仅会在这一天参与那些孩子生活，我们还会在接下来365天为他们的生活提供帮助，由国王亲自在这一天露面能够为他们赢来更多的社会资助。”  
“‘提供帮助’。”黑龙阴阳怪气把他的话重复了一遍，不知怎的这似乎激怒了国王，他皱着眉头抬高嗓音：“我们刚刚结束了一场战争，你不会想知道有多少孩子失去了他们的父母，你不知道这感觉有多——”他打住了，因为拉希奥正以一种古怪眼神盯着他，像是混合着怜悯与受伤。该死，他忘了，也许拉希奥是一头不理解人类情感的黑龙，但他依然是一个失去了父母的幼崽——从他刚诞生的时候就开始了，随后他失去了他的整个族群，而这一半原因都归功于他自己。“抱歉，我不是这个意思。”安度因的态度柔和下来，试探性地伸手轻拍黑龙的肩膀。拉希奥没有打开他的手，这是个好兆头。他朝人类笑了笑，这令安度如释重负。“没关系，实际上我的确不懂得你说的那种感受。如果你从未尝过苹果的滋味，你是不会了解世界上所有的苹果树都砍掉的感觉的。”

哦。  
这令安度因加倍的内疚，他的双手搭上黑龙的肩，试着凑上前去在对方的眉心啄上一个满怀歉意的吻。拉希奥志得意满地笑出声来，捧着国王的脸，拿着扎人的胡须磨蹭他的脸颊，“这不要紧，我不喜欢吃苹果，我有更好的。”  
“所以我们到底需要做点儿什么？在这个‘持续多年的’仪式性活动上？”  
“‘我们’？”国王疑惑地挑着眉梢。  
“当然是‘我们’，你不会以为我会放任你和一个来路不明的小鬼独自待上一整天吧？”  
“哦？因为那个孩子可能是一个‘极度危险的亡灵’伪装的，随时准备对着我的胸口戳上一下？”安度因嬉笑着开口。  
“容我提醒你，从技术上来讲这是完全可行的……”  
他们相互推搡着走出门去，又在见到皇家侍卫的一瞬间双双站得笔直。

***  
在一番洋溢着爱与责任的演讲之后，暴风城的孤儿监护员奈丁加尔牵着一个孩子的手走向国王，那是个害羞的孩子，一直站在监护员的身后。“他叫提米。”奈丁加尔小姐小声对国王说着，“他今年刚刚九岁，父母都是舰队的海军，出事的时候他们都在纳沙塔尔……”  
“我很遗憾，他们是联盟的英雄。”国王垂首致敬。  
“如果他不怎么开口的话，您可以试着先带他去吃点甜点，只是不要让他吃坏肚子。”奈丁加尔微笑着补充着，“那么，这孩子就拜托给您了，国王陛下。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”他俯下伸来，朝那个害羞的男孩微笑，“来吧，提米，我们还有一整天的乐子要去找呢。”

“所以，这就是他们交给你‘最好’的小鬼？”等国王牵着男孩的手走出孤儿院的时候，那头讨人厌的黑龙在他耳边低语着，似乎这已经是他能给予的最大的礼貌了。安度因剜了他一眼，没有接腔。“他们一定会为你选出最安全的孩子：父母都是忠于联盟以身殉职的战斗英雄，内心有某种英雄情节并盲目地追随圣光，又因为太过害羞和别的孩子无法打闹在一起——等等，我说的该不会是真的吧？”他转过身，朝男孩咧嘴一笑，“你叫什么名字，孩子？”  
提米也许是个有些害羞的孩子，但他绝不是一个没有礼貌的胆小鬼，况且他知道国王陛下身边那个探头探脑的人是谁，全暴风城的孩子都知道国王的顾问是一头黑龙——一头和毁掉暴风城旧花园区不那么一样的黑龙。“提米，”他挺直腰板直视着国王的顾问，并好奇他为什么没有一双翅膀和一对角，“提米•德雷克。”*1  
拉希奥挑了挑眉，“德雷克。”他反复咀嚼着那个字眼，“听上去我们很投缘，小鬼。”男孩有些羞涩地朝他咧嘴一笑，“我知道。”这是个不错的开始，拉希奥想——如果安度因如此看中这个无聊的节日，那么和这个男孩保持良好的关系对自己一定有所裨益。  
他猜对了。  
他的余光瞥见国王轻轻地叹了口气，人类的脸上浮现出一种怪异的欣慰，“我去蓝色隐士那边买几只冰淇淋，希望你们在我不在的时候能和睦相处……或许可以探讨一下‘德雷克’和‘龙’的区别。”安度因想起奈丁加尔之前的建议，他觉得阳光明媚的一天从甜滋滋的魔法冰淇淋开始会是个不错的选择，让拉希奥和男孩单独相处，他觉得这有利于让那头龙明白属于人类的情感需求。他俯下身去，瞧着男孩栗色的眼睛，“那么，你喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋，提米？”  
男孩受宠若惊。你瞧，三天前他还和詹森争执着一只蝙蝠玩偶的归属，三天后，暴风城的国王就弓腰询问他要吃什么甜点。这着实不在男孩的预见之内。他尝过蓝色隐士的冰淇淋，他先前总是要央求母亲好一会儿她才会为他买上一只，“慢点，别着凉了。”她朝他温和地微笑。他支吾许久才吞吐道，“香草味儿的。”马上他就加以补充，“没有的话，别的也行。”国王朝他咧了咧嘴，“好的，我记住了。”他起身朝法师区方向的石桥走去。  
“嘿，也许你注意到你并没有询问在场的所有人。”那头七岁的黑龙嚷嚷着，浑身上下写满了孩童式的嫉妒，国王被他逗乐了，他没有理会那头龙，他朝男孩抱歉地笑了笑，“别在意他的语气，你得原谅他，他可能年龄还没有你大呢。”话音刚落就笑嘻嘻地转身跑开了，留下拉希奥气呼呼地瞪着他越来越远的背影。  
“国王陛下说的是真的吗？”男孩严肃地拉了拉黑龙的袖口。  
“什么？”他有些恍惚地转过头来。  
“你的年龄还没有我大？”  
气急败坏有失龙族的尊严。于是他只好在心头咒骂着金发的人类，一边耐心地向那个人类幼崽解释着，龙的年龄和人类年龄的不同之处。好在提米是个好学而礼貌的男孩，他甚至比15岁的安度因看起来更加稳重谦逊，又或者他还是有些害羞，总之他似乎接受了拉希奥那一套“龙族的七岁”之类的说辞，耐心记在他的笔记本上——如果他手上拿着一个本子的话。他们坐在苹果树下的长凳上晃着腿，等待着他们的冰淇淋，他们等待的时间完全够从要塞走到法师区再折返了，但那个先前离去的国王还没有回来。  
“希望你们在我不在的时候能和睦相处……”安度因先前的话浮现在黑龙的脑海，几个相当不妙的推测浮现在他的脑海，其中概率最低的是暴风城的国王子排队等待冰淇淋的功夫被什么激进组织绑架带走，而可能性最大的则是：安度因将这个小鬼丢给了他，作为一个相当艰巨的考验。  
该死。

***  
二月不是东部王国最冷的时节，但料峭春风依然让人瑟瑟发抖，尤其是对一个从夏天归来的旅人而言。披着深色斗篷的人类在寒风中系紧自己的兜帽，现在他离家千里之遥，如果他知道自己要去的地方依然是早春，他一定会做上更加周全的准备。但冒险不向来如此吗？一个手持法杖的高个巫师笑盈盈地叩响你的门扉，给你三分钟收拾好自己的行囊，接着你们就要去史上最重要最激动人心最不可思议的冒险*2——又或者不必是个高个子的巫师，也许矮一点儿，也没有那么多胡子，但他们总有着相似的迷人之处，只要他们出口相邀，你便决不能拒绝。

一刻钟之前，当安度因还站在暴风城法师区冰淇淋长队的尾端时，一个欢快的声音吸引了他的注意。“我就知道你在这儿，我一直等着你呢，朋友。”他四下张望，最后发现这声音来自他的身后，一个盘着辫子的金发侏儒女性俏皮地朝他眨着眼睛，鼻梁上分布着浅浅的雀斑。“哦。”他发出小小的惊叹，来往的勇士不会注意到这个看上去人畜无害的金发侏儒女孩，但他认识她，早在他十五岁的时候就认识她——她不是什么侏儒小女孩，而是一头掌控着时空之力的青铜龙，拉希奥曾提起过，她的年龄远在自己之上，甚至于远在卡雷苟斯之上，他能想起黑龙崽子曾经的抱怨：“我不明白她干嘛总是变成侏儒的样子，就算是龙形她也喜欢保持着雏龙的形态……我甚至可以管她叫‘奶奶’。”但毫无疑问的是，她是一位朋友，微笑永远是乌瑞恩国王对待友人的方式，于是他一边朝侏儒友善地弯起嘴角：“你好啊，克罗米。”一边暗想着又有什么人要被卷入线团般的“时间谜题”之中。他上一次和克罗米相间还是在白虎寺的法庭，某个恶劣的家伙当着他们的面讲一个臭名昭著的战犯带到了另一条时间流中，由此引发了一系列让人头疼欲裂的灾难……  
“我刚察觉到这件事就赶到了暴风城，呼！我们必须现在就出发，时间就是……时间，我的朋友！你是这项任务的最佳人选，乌瑞恩陛下。”  
“我……什么？”安度因国王万分诧异地看着那个侏儒抬起小小的手心攥住自己的手腕，急促地从衣襟里掏出一枚怀表，单手拨弄着它金色的指针，像只急于跳进洞穴的兔子那样朝前小步疾走，语速飞快地小声念叨着：“一对不知道从哪里冒出来的永恒龙试图扭转历史，我不想轻易相信‘龙岛’的传言，但所有的证据都指向它的存在……哦，这不重要，重要的是那些家伙相当自大并且疯狂，他们坚信将死亡之翼最年轻的子嗣一劳永逸地抹除能够为艾泽拉斯减轻许多负担——在他还是一枚蛋的时候。”  
“等等，克罗米，克罗米！”人类国王压着嗓子朝侏儒低吼着，试着忽视自己瞬间的心悸，“‘死亡之翼最年轻的子嗣’，你的意思是有人要回到过去，杀死……拉希奥？”  
“是的，我相信那就是那头小龙为自己取的名字，而我们俩必须阻止这件事。”  
“‘我们俩’？”安度因敏锐的强调着重音，“你们……青铜龙，难道不是有许多观测者时刻守望着，就为了防止这样的事情发生？”  
克罗米没有回头，她依然语速飞快地解释着，一边试图将人类拉进一条偏僻的小巷，“理应如此。但是……我的大部分同胞已经无法分辨什么才是‘真正的未来’，那些他们看到的景象是否应当发生在我们的时间流当中。有些人甚至认为那对永恒龙的做法是正确的，而大部分持怀疑态度的人决定袖手旁观，我想我是唯一愿意多管闲事的那个。我能确信的一点是，倘若他们成功，尼奥罗萨绝非能得到如今的下场。”  
“这听起来很挺严重。”安度因皱紧了眉头，试图不在表情上显露出他对那些决定袖手旁观的青铜龙的反感，“我可以派更多人手和你一起去，我不知道我能否担此重任，为什么是……”  
“为什么是你？”侏儒似乎在他看的地方翻了个白眼，“如果我在全艾泽拉斯找到一个除我之外不希望那头黑龙夭折的人，那我只能来这儿了。在这件事上，你与我有着相似坚定的立场。况且我不需要你同巨龙战斗，运气好的话你只需要帮我一起护送那枚黑龙卵——我希望你抓紧我的手，初次进行时间旅行可能会导致轻微头晕或者呕吐。”  
“克罗米，我们是要穿梭时间？现在？”一阵不真切的眩晕感几乎在瞬间就包裹了他的头脑。

“哦，我忘了。”侏儒女孩突然停下步子，安度因在摔倒之前扶住了侏儒的头顶，“你需要一个伪装，我们不能就这样彰显你的真实身份。”侏儒柔软的手指指向他的眉心，隔空划着画着弯曲的图案：看上起像是数字“8”。她后退一步审视着眼前的人类青年，那头惹眼的金发变成了柔和的栗色，标志着国王身份的华服化作了朴素的夜行斗篷。  
“现在，我们启程。”她轻轻捏了捏人类的手指，上紧了怀表的发条。在头晕与呕吐的间隙，安度因似乎望见千万只金色的蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀划过天际，那些璀璨的鳞粉让他分不清阳光照射的方向。  
时之沙缓缓飘起，滴下，向所有方向——过去，未来，以及宝贵的当下。

***  
当一个酷似游侠猎人的人类和侏儒法师凭空出现在暮光高地的山地林地间时，除了被惊飞的寒鸦，没有人能察觉他们的到来。现如今，他离家千里之遥，并与他熟知的一切隔绝了七年之久。安度因来过这里，在他还是一个少年的时候，他们位处一座较高的山坡，他极目远眺，北方向生长的几颗异常高大茂密的红叶落木吸引了他的全部注意。“那是朱红庇护所。”克罗米在他身旁小声念叨着。“那些红龙把那枚蛋收养在那里，拉文霍德庄园的盗贼就是从那儿把他偷出来的——你想必很了解那头小龙的身世，瑞亚斯塔萨在荒芜之地将黑龙蛋交给了自己的种族，但那颗蛋后来却在防护严密的朱红庇护所不翼而飞。那儿的监护者克拉斯塔萨是一位责任心极强的母亲，那些盗贼相比一定身手不凡……”  
铜龙似乎仍在絮絮叨叨地说着那些人类盗贼可能的行进路线，但她方才的话令人类陷入了遐思，事实上，他完全不了解拉希奥的身世，除了他声称自己是最后一头黑龙并杀死了自己被腐化的同胞的部分，那部分的故事人人都会讲，但拉希奥是如何从一枚蛋里破壳而出并独立生存的？黑龙崽子从未提过。奇怪的是，他自己竟也没有多加思索，仿佛拉希奥一出生起就是那副神经兮兮的样子，带着早熟的小胡子和怪异的金耳环，用丝绸般的腔调吐出一个又一个谎言。而此时此刻，他试着想象拉希奥正困在一小小的蛋壳中，等待着什么人把他偷走。  
“盗贼？为什么拉文霍德庄园的盗贼要偷走黑龙蛋？”他挑了一个自己不甚理解的问题发问。“我不确定。但我有一个猜测：也许不是他们‘想要’来，而是那枚蛋呼唤他们前来……你可以等回去之后向他打听这件事，我们得谈谈接下来的计划。”  
安度因试着思考黑龙幼崽如何在蛋壳的包裹下发出声音，不出意料，他又失败了。于是他专心地等待青铜龙的吩咐。“我们不方便直接出现在朱红庇护所，和监护者正面交锋不是什么有趣的事儿……下方就是龙喉小径，那些偷到龙蛋的盗贼马上就要经过这里。运气好的话我们只需要一路护送他们穿过湿地，从米奈希尔港搭上前往希尔斯布莱德丘陵的船。”  
“这是我第一次做这种事儿。”青铜龙突然话题一转。  
“我以为你们经常修复时间线？”安度因困惑地张口，目光依然紧盯着下放的小道，等待着随时有可能出现的盗贼……和黑龙的蛋。  
“不，不是这个……我是说……”她看上去有点局促。“通常情况下我是站在保护龙族的蛋不被人偷走的那方，我见过很多起人类猎人擅自偷走龙蛋的悲剧，那些幼崽会被当成宠物经受长久残酷的训练……或者直接被做成皮质马鞍。”她的脸色不佳，安度因很少见过克罗米颦眉愤怒的模样，他试着不去想她曾经见到的那些血腥场面。  
“但我们是在做正确的事，对吗？是拉希奥呼唤那些人类前来，历史注定了他不会和红龙在一起长大，他会在拉文霍德庄园同样会被照顾得很好……不是吗？”  
克罗米沉思良久，“我不知道，雏龙通常需要和同窝的幼崽待在一起才能保持体温，而成年雌龙能让他们保持镇静……不过，也许那些庄园的盗贼有自己独特的办法。”她略抱歉意地笑了笑，“但我真的不知道。”  
他们没有再说话，只是迎着寒风安静地等待着。

一直到克罗米开始反复掀开又合上怀表的盖子，安度因打赌那不是一块能显示时间的表——至少不是当下的时间，但当你和一位时间旅行者在一起时，当下又是什么呢？“他们该到了。”侏儒法师皱着眉头，“无论如何我们得出发了，虽然我非常不想亲临朱红庇护所……但如果他们在那里遇到那对疯狂的永恒龙的堵截，我们必须在现场。”  
安度因下意识攥住了腰间的匕首，他出发时没有将萨拉迈尼带在身边——他还以为今天的行程是陪伴一个孤儿男孩一整天呢，你没必要在一个孩子面前舞刀弄枪。只是此时此刻，他无比希望能握住上层精灵之剑温暖的剑柄，这不是他第一次面对成年巨龙，他甚至对应付过更糟的，但倘若——  
他摇了摇头，试着将自己的思维聚焦在当下。

“我可以独自应付他们，如果我们正巧撞上袭击发生——别管我，在我支开他们的时候优先去拿到那枚蛋，这是一切的重中之重。”青铜龙严肃他向他嘱咐着，下颌调向他们即将前行的方向，须臾间她像是突然想到什么似的，从怀里摸索出一枚金色的符文石，将它递在人类的手上，“以防万一，倘若我不在那儿，你只身一人，这枚符文可以暂时控制住一头成年的龙，在那之后就尽快带着龙蛋离开。不过它只能使用一次，所以请一定小心。”在她将咒语自己的告诉安度因之后，克罗米似乎读懂了人类凝重的表情，她恢复了少女雀跃的模样，“放心，一次足够了，无论如何我至少能搞定其中的一个。”  
他将那块符文石放进腰间的口袋，追随侏儒的脚步朝北走去。

***  
“该死，如果我们能平安回到庄园，提醒我把法拉德的的脑袋扭下来当夜壶。”斯普瑞•匹奇气喘吁吁地抚摸着自己被烧秃的眉毛，咬牙启齿地嘀咕着，“我们甩掉它们了吗？”他的同伴——一位看上去同样愤怒的红发姑娘萨茉•卢托斯谨慎地向后张望着，半个钟头之前她还有一条漂亮的长辫，但现在它也和匹奇的眉毛一样归于虚妄。“我猜是的。”她把怀里的包裹小心地向上提了提。  
“‘可能会一两头难缠的红龙’，” 没有眉毛的匹奇压着嗓子，试图模仿着刺客大师的语调，“我可去他的吧！要是知道这差事需要面对整整十几条成年巨龙，就算把暴风城送给我我也不接！”  
“慢点儿，慢点儿，小心那颗蛋……”没有头发的萨茉下意识打了个哆嗦，她显然更为理智，“要是那枚蛋出了什么幺蛾子，法拉德会把你的‘肠子拽出来做项链’。再说暴风城也没啥可稀罕的，那儿到处都是鱼腥味。”他们靠近那颗红树的时候尝试用雾状药剂迷倒了一头守卫的红龙，那剂量在平时足以药翻一屋子的恶徒——但那可是一头龙，他俩刚刚将那枚受委托的带着尖刺的黑龙蛋揣进包裹，转过身就发现一双愤怒的、金黄的眼睛……他们就是这样失去自己的毛发的。也多亏他们的反应敏捷，才让他们仅仅失去了毛发，在那头龙第二次呲牙吐息之前，萨茉就高举着手中的黑龙蛋厉声威胁着要把它砸碎，这为他们争夺了几秒宝贵的逃命时间——如果他们真的那样做了，法拉德绝对会把他俩挨个戳成筛子。  
“我不在乎！”匹奇看上去似乎气坏了，朝他的同伴竖起右手最长的手指，“操他的！法拉德！操你！”  
“得了吧，你也就是说说而已……现在快走吧，趁那些红色的喷火怪兽赶来之前，至少我们还能领到应得的报酬——嘘。”萨茉将食指怼上同伴喋喋不休的嘴唇，她小幅度地摇晃着脑袋，侧耳倾听着四周。  
他们身处暮光高地与湿地交界处的林间，他们当然不能沿着平坦的路径行进，在开阔地会被那群愤怒的红龙当做靶子。她能听见鸟儿的啼叫，风吹树叶的沙沙响声，唯一不同寻常的只有一个问题。  
她没有察觉到微风吹拂的触感，她的同伴没有来得及叫嚷就将她猛地向后推开——一棵水杉整个倒下，落在他们先前站立的地方，更多的树在轰鸣中倒下，他们在被枝干碾碎之前匆匆奔离树林，一头庞然巨物在林子边缘的开阔地等待着他们，意料之中，一头红龙……  
不，它不是红色的。他们自恃经历颇丰，但却从未见过这样的龙，它的形态和正常的龙没什么两样，但你难以形容它的色彩，像是把正常时间流之中的所有颜色倒入漆桶搅拌混合汇成一股奇异的黑，又在上面涂上一层反光质层。简而言之，这东西看上去极其不自然，和周围的一切环境格格不入。

“放下那颗蛋，人类。或者迎接你的时之终结。”  
那东西开口说话了。

***  
萨茉•卢托斯心如狂擂，蜷缩在日落沼泽的苇草深处屏住呼吸。她下意识抱紧怀着的包裹，就好像那玩意儿能让她安全。她觉得自己应该流泪，但她的脑子依然被方才的爆炸震得发麻。她认识匹奇有多久了？她记不清了，她记得自己一向热衷与嘲笑那个喜欢爆炸的狂徒盗贼：他们应当在暗影中悄然行事，她反复告诫过他这一点。但那个男人一贯不放在心上，他嘻嘻哈哈，张扬得要命，生怕腰间那把霰弹枪还不够响似的，恨不得将自己打造成一个移动军火库。奇怪的是刺客大师欣赏他这一点，法拉德给他的“小玩具”们做了不少改装和强化，“使用得当的话，这玩意也许能炸翻一头龙。”但是，能对一头龙造成伤害的炸弹，在相似的范围内，显然会让它的使用者付出更多的代价。  
奇怪的是，当那些怪异的龙发出威胁时，他们从未想过放下那枚蛋逃之夭夭，当然啦，法拉德的威胁是原因之一，你不会想要活着回到拉文霍德庄园，向刺客大师解释你为了自己活命将那枚蛋交给了一对看上去就危险异常的龙。但更重要的原因是，虽然他们是盗贼，是刺客，是名单列在东部王国每个城镇悬赏之上的通缉犯，但他们干这行总得遵守些原则。这不是说什么“不杀妇孺”之类的迂腐之言，对他们二人来讲，在他们接下雇主委托的那一刻，就必然要全力以赴，哪怕你的暗杀对象在下一秒说他愿意付双倍的价买下你干掉你原先的雇主也不行，事情不是这样办的。  
所以匹奇只来得及让怀揣着那颗蛋的她快跑，连一个微笑的功夫都挤不出来，她在震天爆炸和炫目闪光的掩护下启用消失，隐蔽自己身形钻入落日沼泽的深处，极力压抑着粗重的喘息，等待天色变暗时再做定夺。  
她也许应该流泪，她不知道。最终她只是打开包裹，瞥了眼那枚带刺的黑龙蛋。她趴伏在蛋的边侧，悄声低语：“刺客大师说你能听见周围的声音，所以听好了……小东西，我不知道法拉德为什么这么在乎你。”她有些厌烦地掰弄着那些倒刺，“你最好值得。”  
那枚蛋没有回答她。  
她听见骤然响起的风声和静电摩擦的噼啪震动，她还没有准备好迎接自己的时间的终点，哪怕是什么神经兮兮的诡异巨龙用怜悯的口吻劝告她，继续抱着那枚蛋，她的终焉之时就近在眼前。她是个人类，而自恃狂妄所有人类的通病，哪怕被关在狭窄的果核之中，他们也想做无尽空间的果壳之王*3，总是妄图扭转乾坤，颠覆时间——  
然后遗忘自己到底有多脆弱。

***  
“你听到了吗？”金发的侏儒突然驻足，朝西南方向警惕地昂起头。  
安度因追随着她的视线向远方望去，天空澄澈如水，万里无云，他咧了下嘴角，试图缓解心底突然升起的恐慌，“那想必不会是打雷。”  
“哦，当然不是了，我的朋友。那绝对是爆炸，我记得联盟的侏儒总喜欢捣鼓这种玩意儿……那些盗贼的速度可能比我们想象的要快，我想他们已经越过龙喉小径抵达湿地了。”她仰着脑袋，鼻翼微微翕动，瞳仁像一只从箱底钻出的猫那样骤然竖成一线。“永恒吐息。”她有些厌恶地抽动着嘴角，“我隔着多远都能闻见那些暗影烈焰灼烧空气的臭味，请快跟上，人类。”  
他们没走多远就发现了爆炸声的源头，一只硕大怪异的龙翱翔于晴空之上，似乎在搜寻着什么，这头恒龙的同伴盘踞于地面，一只翅膀颇不自然地夹在身侧，它看上去似乎受伤了。“那头龙不能飞了。”青铜龙简短地陈述着，“这对我们来说是件好事，看来拉文霍德庄园的刺客提前遇上了他们，并且依然持有着黑龙蛋。我会先搞定天上的那个，然后再来关照下面的，我想那些小偷正潜藏在这里的某处，我的朋友，你的任务就是找到他们，我会为你争取足够多的时间。”  
她话音未落就疾速朝前冲刺着，安度因从不知道一个这样个头的侏儒能窜的这样迅速，那想必有某种时空魔法。尽管他无比担心那头看上去娇小的青铜龙是否能同时抗衡两条堕落的昔日同胞，但他依然试着放宽心，将注意力集中在自己的使命上来，他一面警惕地注视着克罗米的背影准备随时给予援助，一面在稀树草丛中寻找人类的影子——如果克罗米是对的，那些盗贼应该还活着。  
他听见空中传来奇异的啸叫，那个侏儒女孩不见了，取而代之的是一头体型硕大，闪烁着金色光泽的巨龙。他依稀记得拉希奥曾提过“克罗诺姆总是喜欢将自己变成雏龙的样子，但是我敢打赌她能做我奶奶。”，看来青铜龙的真实年龄扑朔迷离。克罗诺姆的尾翼闪烁着璀璨的光辉，一道流沙状的法力射线从她口中喷出，打断了那头飞翔的恒龙对目标的追寻，他们厮打起来，盘踞在地上的那头龙无力且愤怒地击打着它的尾巴，昂首咆哮。  
专注。  
安度因告诫自己，他得好好完成自己的那部分任务。

他找到那个半边身子浸泡在沼泽中的短发姑娘时，他知道他已经救不回她了。他不想费力形容她的伤势，尽管他是个相当出色的牧师，但也要承认，自己无法把生命从死神手中带走。不过他依然在跪向那个女人的时候为她施加了某种阻隔疼痛的法术，他轻轻扶正她的脑袋，让她能够自由地呼吸，并试着找寻黑龙蛋的影子——可它不在女人的身上，它不在安度因能见到的任何地方。  
他看见那个人类痛苦地眯起眼睛，嘴唇颤抖吐出几个听不到的单词：你是谁？  
“我不是你的敌人。”他快速地说着，努力让自己的声音变得坚定，“我为保护那颗蛋而来，它不在你身边，你知道它在哪儿吗？”它遗失了吗？它浸泡在水中吗？……它被那些恒龙碾碎了吗？这些是他没能张口发问的。  
濒死的女人轻轻摇了摇头，紧接着抬起烧伤的手臂指了指北侧的树丛，费力地抽动着嘴唇。安度因仔细分辨着：藏在那颗树下，沼泽的淤泥，臭得惊人，不会被嗅出，那些愚蠢的畜生。她剧烈咳嗽着，突然瞪大眼睛，扯住安度因的领子，“找到它。”她像一台坏掉的鼓风机那样费力喘息着，“拉文——霍德，你会得到奖赏、请。”  
安度因国王握住她的手心，召唤圣光温暖着彼此。“我知道。”他轻念着，“我知道他该去什么地方，我会照顾好他的。”

空中传来一声炸响。他惊愕地回首望去，发现天上找不到任何一头龙的影子——无论是克罗诺姆还是那头永恒龙。他没有放任自己思考过于长远的以后，他拔腿向那女人指示的地点奔去。那个死去的盗贼说得对，那块沼泽臭得厉害，这里似乎是某种软泥怪的发源地，目之所及起码三种不同物种的尸体正在他面前缓慢地腐败。他没有在意这个，踩入及膝深的恶臭淤泥，撩起袖子寻觅着什么温暖坚硬的东西……

哎呦。  
他感觉到指尖被锐物刺破的钝疼，一阵喜悦卷上心头，他知道那些黑龙卵的表面布满了尖锐的倒刺，他弯身将那个自我保护意识过剩的蛋从脏兮兮的淤泥里捞出，匆匆摘下半截湿润的斗篷，将那枚蛋包裹起来，几步跨上坚实的地面。  
“我找到你了。”他小声嘀咕着，“希望你一切都好。”  
拉希奥没有回答他，他只是一颗蛋，想什么呢。

他压低身子朝龙吼小径上方的山崖上行进，他不知道克罗米去哪儿了，不过眼下他只能先不想这个，如果没有记错的话，追踪黑龙蛋的永恒龙有两头——  
他尚未来得及思考，身体就做出了下意识的反应，这是他在洛丹伦战场上习得的，他弓身向侧前方闪避，来不及回头就朝前飞奔，他听见自己身后传来可怖的咆哮，他召唤天堂之羽出现在自己的脚下。冷静，这是条不会飞的龙，它未必能及上自己的速度……  
可他的速度太快了，甚至忘记自己的靴底沾满了沼泽黏腻的淤泥，他被一块凸起的石子绊住了，这焉知非福，因为下一秒他就察觉到灼热的紫色火焰擦着他的头皮顶略过，他快速轻盈地站起身——感觉轻盈过头了，他这才发觉那颗沉甸甸的黑龙蛋在方才那一跤中跌落，顺着山崖向下滚去。  
他丢魂似的朝下方冲去，完全忘记了一头永恒龙正紧随其后。那头龙似乎决定先干掉能跑的人类，再碾碎不能跑的蛋壳，他被那头龙的尾部击倒时才恍然想起克罗米在来时交给自己的符文石，他用最快的速度将那块金色的小石头从腰间掏出，对准那头已经张开巨口的恒龙，念出咒文——

一声巨响在他身前炸开。这听上去有点儿像方才在沼泽听到的那种，那块石头不再闪烁着光芒，它尽到了自己的义务。那头永恒龙原地消失了，安度因猜想这可能是一个独属于青铜龙的时间放逐法术，他不知道这能起效多久，当务之急是带着那枚蛋离开这里。  
他在焦急和不安中从山崖上翻滚下来，顺着方才的记忆找寻那颗蛋。这只有不到几分钟的功夫，这儿什么人都没有，它会没事的——他会没事的。

他在山脚的一棵树下找到了它，这仿佛让他的胃在一瞬间灌了进了铅：那颗蛋安静地瘫在树下，在树前的一块巨石上撞得四分五裂，他的大脑有些迟缓，他步伐缓慢地朝前挪动着，希望他看到的只是一棵看起来像是黑龙蛋的榴莲——椰子——随便什么，只要不是——

他能看清那些带着尖刺的蛋壳碎片了。不，他小声嘀咕着，不不不不……他匆忙奔去，在那颗破碎的蛋前俯下身，伸手触碰那些粘黏着泥浆和蛋液的碎片，他想起自己十五岁的时候第一次瞧见那头小龙的样子，红色眼睛闪闪发光，傲慢地朝他扬起下巴，扑闪着自己可爱的小翅膀。他曾读过很多三流的无名小说，那些封面脏兮兮的书里写满了夸张又浪漫的骑士小说，其中经常出现一句他不理解的形容：讲述某位勇敢无畏的骑士，他的心脏被撕裂成了碎片。  
现在他能理解心碎的感觉了。

“不。”他在龙蛋的残骸旁跪下，发出破碎的哽咽，“不……拉希奥，我很抱歉，我……”  
“奇怪，你为什么要哭呢，人类？”  
一个嘎嘎作响的声音在他头顶炸开，他慌忙抬头望去，在模糊的视线中看到一双红得发亮的眼睛。  
“我才刚为自己取好名字，你怎么会知道这个？”  
那头幼小的龙崽盘踞在树梢上，翅膀湿漉漉地皱成一团，第一次尝试发声的喉咙听上去稚嫩又尖锐，可他看上去依然傲慢得不可一世。  
显而易见，和真正的历史不同，那头黑龙提前破壳了。  
——TBC——  
注：  
法拉德，拉文霍德庄园的刺客大师。当拉希奥被泰坦仪器净化完毕，还是一枚卵，身处红龙军团的看护中时，拉文霍德庄园的刺客们受刺客大师之命响应了拉希奥在蛋壳中的呼唤，把蛋偷了出来，送回拉文霍德庄园，为他效力并提供保护。角男（盗贼）奉红龙军团之命拿回黑龙蛋时，遇见已经破壳的拉希奥，并迅速反水，和拉希奥达成协议（橙匕交易），杀掉被古神腐化的黑龙，其中包括死亡之翼。而法拉德的真实身份是一头受古神低语影响的黑龙，同时，他也是最后一头被拉希奥和角男干掉的黑龙。  
（以上是纯粹的剧情记录，关于我个人一直理解的，法拉德其实是小黑亲爹猜想在这里就不多冗述了，那是我在正在搞的长篇里准备解释的问题。）

*1 Timmy•Drake，drake可做姓氏，同时也有龙兽的含义，形态类似于双足飞龙。  
*2 指甘道夫，众所周知的霍比特人拐骗大师。  
*3“我即使被关在果壳之中，仍自以为无限空间之王。”——《哈姆雷特》  
“我才刚为自己取好名字，你怎么会知道这个？”  
那头红眼睛的黑色雏龙目不转睛地盯着面前的人类，下颌警惕地呲开，露出几颗刚刚冒头的利齿，纤细的四肢牢牢地抓握着树枝，利爪深入木头，依然潮湿的双翼在背后快速地扇动着，随时准备好第一次腾飞。“唔，”安度因似乎对目前发生的一切略感茫然，“我……，呃，我不知道，也许是因为在你还是一枚蛋的时候就刺伤了我的手指——因为你看上去总是很生气？（warth，愤怒）”

这没用。  
那头小龙看上去更为气愤了，他拱起脊背，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的低吼，若不是他才刚刚破壳，安度因怀疑自己随时有可能会迎来一次炙热的龙息。他谦逊地抬起双手，掌心向上以示和平，“我不会伤害你……我是来保护你的。”  
“‘保护’？从谁手中保护？”（from what？）那头雏龙压低头颅，后爪开始施力。“你根本不知道我的事，人类。”  
安度因一向知道拉希奥是个固执的家伙，从自己还是王子的时候就知道了。但他没想到那头龙崽在刚破壳的时候就如此难搞，他沉下心，冷静，拉希奥才刚刚诞生，或许他的多疑和戒备在此时此刻并未进化完全。“哦，你想不到我知道多少关于你的事。”他在心底鼓起勇气，“我知道你是一只被泰坦仪器净化的黑龙，也知道你并未有意选择如此，我知道那些本该护送你的盗贼都死了，我知道你不想回到那群红龙的手中，我知道此时此刻有一对疯狂的，残暴的永恒龙正随时准备把你碾成灰烬——那便太可惜了。”他心脏跳跃得厉害，他再一次向上伸出手心：  
“拉希奥，我是为保护你而来的。”

他话音刚落便听到了周围草木窸窣作响，他警惕地转过身去，将后背留给那头龙崽子，七年前的湿地可不是平安祥和之所，更何况那些不同颜色的巨龙们还紧追其后。发出动静的是一个体型健硕，深黑肤色的兽人，他朝人类高声叫嚷着一些安度因听不懂的词汇，并举起手中的弩箭——但这并不是最令人类胆寒的，在翻身闪躲的间隙，人类注意到那个兽人腰间悬挂的东西：连带着翅膀在内的几张黑鳞雏龙的皮革，它们一定刚剥下来还没多久，黏腻的血液弄污了兽人腰间的裹布。  
他认出对方了，这不是部落随处可见的普通兽人氏族，这是龙喉氏族的一员，从他们深色的皮肤就能看得出来。这支狂放不羁的兽人氏族曾经在死亡之翼的授意下奴役了红龙军团和红龙女王阿莱克丝塔萨，并对猎龙熟稔得如同家常便饭。他堪堪躲过兽人射来的箭矢，在抬起头时注意到兽人又一次咆哮着举起弓弩。  
不。不不不不——那枚箭矢没有瞄准人类，那箭矢对了攀在树枝间的黑色雏龙。安度因在他反应过来的第一秒就扑了上去，甚至来不及召唤一道炙热的圣光，他和那兽人扭打在一起，打翻了他的箭袋，并在兽人举起战斧之前厉声吟唱着心灵尖啸，黑皮肤的兽人在尖锐的咒术影响下丢下武器中转身逃散。

他慌忙奔向那棵树下，感谢圣光，那头雏龙依然牢牢地抓握着树枝。“你还好吗？你受伤了吗？”  
“你不是拉文霍德庄园的盗贼……你和那两个人类在感觉上都不一样。”龙崽子依然警惕地瞧着他，翅膀微微发颤，他似乎被方才的箭矢擦伤了翅膀。  
“我不是拉文霍德庄园的盗贼——我是那儿的治疗者，是他们雇佣我疗伤的，我是来接应他们的……我迟了一步。”安度因听上去几乎实在恳求了，“拜托，拉希奥，我们处境很危险，两头永恒龙随时会出现，还有那些红龙追兵——更不同提随处可见的兽人，那些龙喉氏族的兽人对付龙有自己独特的手段……拉希奥，请下来吧。”  
“我不了解你，我甚至不知道你的名字。”雏龙嘀咕道，“这不公平。”  
这令安度因忍不住轻笑出声，他没想到能听见这样的话从拉希奥口中吐出。“出于某些原因，我不能告诉你我的名字，不过你可以为我取一个名字，你想要怎么叫都可以。”  
那头小龙默默地审视着他，仿佛在估量一切的价值。  
“木柴。”他咧了咧嘴，“因为你的头发是棕色的，就像柴薪那样乱糟糟。”安度因点头应付着，“那么现在愿意飞下来了吗？”  
“我不会飞。”那头小龙骄傲地开口，“我方才爬上来的。”  
“这没关系。”安度因笑了，他朝雏龙伸开双臂，准备着一个轻盈的信仰之跃，“我会接住你的，我保证。”  
雏龙向下跃去。

明亮的光芒将他托起，而后轻轻拽至人类的臂弯。安度因小心地避开他翅膀尖的擦伤，黑龙幼崽的翅膀湿漉漉地皱成一团，但他的腹部却是暖的。他太小了，比在潘达利亚的时候还要小，只需要一只手臂就能住。人类抬起手心，召唤温暖的光芒抚平小龙的伤痛。“好点儿了？”他轻声询问着。  
“唔。”黑龙发出含混的鸣叫，“好暖和……这是圣光吗？”  
“你知道？”人类有点儿惊讶地望向他。  
龙崽子翻了个白眼，“当然，我什么都知道。观察者之眼告诉了我一切。”这让安度因忍不住轻笑出声，他将斗篷摘下，用干燥的上半部分裹成兜状，用它包裹住龙崽，只留下那个小小的脑袋好奇地向四周观望着。“好的，天才，我们现在出发。”  
“你在嘲笑我。”黑龙咂了咂嘴，“我确实知道一切，只是还没来得及亲自感受它们，我才刚刚出生……嘿，柴火，我们要去哪儿？”  
安度因没有纠正那个诨名，“去你该去的地方……希尔斯布莱德丘陵的拉文霍德庄园，不过首先让我们先找一个友善的营地，这趟旅途还很长，我们需要许多东西。”安度因将他抱紧了一点儿，“你会亲自见证一切的。”

***  
湿地位于巨石水坝下游，被小型的河流，湖泊和水池覆盖，三面环山，仅有西面邻接无尽之海。这里实则是一片广大而寒冷的沼泽，迷雾遮蔽着土地，阴沉的天空使得大地一片青灰。这片地区曾经有很多铁炉堡的据点，但战争已经将它们变成废墟，野外豺狼人，鱼人和龙喉氏族的兽人控制了这片地区。西部的沿海城镇米奈希尔港是联盟在这片凄凉的区域的唯一稳定控制的大型据点，剩下一些小型聚点则零散地分布在沼泽边缘。  
他们尽量远离显眼的大陆，沿着沼泽和林地的边缘前行。那头小龙起初一直好奇的向四周张望着，一些从苇草腾飞的鹧鸪和弹跳的蟾蜍都能引起他全部的兴趣，可千篇一律的沼泽和潮湿的空气打磨着他的耐心，很快，他就对这片漫无边际的青灰大地感到无聊了。天色越发阴沉，远处的雾霭预示着一场即将来临的风雨，那头龙崽似乎讨厌潮湿，他往人类怀里紧缩了几下。  
一只嗡鸣作响蓝色的荧光体突然从他们眼前一晃而过，这一下子让那头小龙精神了起来，他探出爪子，向外张望着。“那是什么？”安度因快步朝前，“我还以为你什么都知道呢，天才。”  
“我只是没能看清……”黑龙发出含混的抱怨。安度因没再那他打趣，他开始小跑上前，“那是暗夜精灵的小精灵，有人说那是他们逝去的灵魂，这意味着月亮井和精灵的营地就在这附近，我们可以稍事休息了。”  
他说得没错，造型奇异的紫色的建筑很快就是出现在他们眼前，通透的木质建筑看起来虽然不遮蔽风雨，但显得却异常安宁。“这些精灵通常很友善，他们应当会为我们提供帮助，但是保险起见你还是躲起来比较好。”他朝怀着的雏龙低语着。  
拉希奥闷闷地哼了一声，安度因就当这是同意了。可他们才刚刚越过那些缠绕着藤蔓的木质拱门，安度因突然觉得胸前一紧，那头龙崽的爪子猛地钩住他的衣襟，“停，别去那儿！”他有些发抖，在人类怀里不安地翻滚着。  
“怎么了？”人类停下了脚步，关切地询问着。  
“快走，别多问，快点儿！”那头崽子在他怀中挣扎着，人类匆忙遵从了他的意志，向着远离绿色守护者林地的方向再度进发。他没有反复追问，因为他能察觉得到拉希奥骤热加速的心跳——有什么东西吓到他了。一直到他们望不见那些建筑的尖顶，一直到他们远离大路，再度回到紧挨着沼泽的林地，他才稍微放缓步子发问。“你发现什么了？”  
黑龙崽子迟疑了一会儿，似乎在犹豫显露出自己的畏惧是否是一个正确的选择，但毕竟，这不是挑三拣四的时候，眼前的人类似乎是保障他平安的唯一选择。“红龙。”他小幅度地打了个喷嚏，“看守我的那些，我能叫出他们的名字，他们一定变成了精灵的样子混在那里。我不想回去——”他突然抓紧了人类的前襟，“我不想做一个囚徒。”  
“不会的。”安度因轻声安抚着他，“我保证。”  
拉希奥发出一声不耐烦的鼻音，“你最好是。”  
“不然你打算怎样？”安度因似乎突然决心和他开上一个玩笑，“你准备把我撕碎还是烧成灰烬？用你的乳牙？”他伸出手指笑嘻嘻地轻戳着黑龙的下颌，“嗷！”  
拉希奥咬了他。  
虽然不算很用力，就和他的蛋壳刺到手指的感觉差不多，毕竟他的小牙还没有完全钻出。“下一次，”黑龙磨着牙齿念叨着，“再这样做就咬掉你的手指，人类。”  
“哇哦。”安度因面无表情的感叹着，“我可真害怕。”

安度因加快了步伐。那些云层正越来越低，越来越暗，他最好赶在下雨之前抵达米奈希尔希港，那头雏龙的话正越来越少，安度因疑心他有些饿了，只是不愿开口。他记得在附近山峦的小路上应当还分布着些联盟的营地，比如探险者协会的那些矮人们，此时此刻他真的需要一些食物和干燥的衣物。  
谢天谢地，他总算在不远的半山坡上瞧见了探险者协会的旗帜和燃起的篝火。“你能嗅见红龙的味道吗？”他向怀里的龙崽子发问着，拉希奥探出鼻尖深深嗅了嗅，“我想没有。”他慎重地回答，“我们可以上去。”

维尔加居所驻扎着一群热情好客的矮人。他们来自莫丹罗的雪山，并总是随身携带着相当多的酒。人类将斗篷系成包裹，将龙崽打扮成一副行礼的模样，像一个远行的冒险者那样靠近，并请求暖个火。勘察员维尔加捋着自己编成麻花辫的胡须，立刻就同意了他的请求，矮人们为他在火边腾了腾位置，递来雷霆特酿和烤得发焦的玉米面包，“你最好多喝点儿，”维尔加爽朗地大笑着“最多不到一个钟头就会下雨，喝点儿这个可以让你暖和起来。”一阵肠胃蠕动的声音吸引了矮人的注意，他一边拍着人类的肩膀一边为他递来一个夹着烤肠的热狗，“你可真是饿坏了，哈？”  
安度因颇有些拘谨，他只咬了一口就询问着矮人们，是否有些干燥的衣物——靴子和斗篷也行，能让他换掉半湿的衣裤的。勘察员有点儿苦恼地思考着，他们显然没有适合人类的裤子，不过他也许可以把他们的长袍当衬衣穿——如果他不介意的话，靴子的话可能有些，就是要碰碰运气才能找到合脚的，以及他们可以把多余的斗篷送给他。安度因连连感谢，抱着矮人从木箱里拿出的衣物和自己的心行李钻进帐篷，嘴上还叼着那个只咬了一口的热狗。

他放下帷幔，将行李小心地放在地上，露出一个小口。“好了，”他压低声音说道，“我知道你饿坏了，拉希奥，也许你想来点儿这个。”他将那个热狗中的烤肠抽出来，放在雏龙的裹布旁。“那是你自己发出的声音，别赖我。”拉希奥小声嘀咕着，一边靠近那个烤肠，小心地嗅着。“好吧，我想我们都饿坏了，那声音我们都有份，行吗？”安度因一面换上干燥的衣袍，一边比划着靴子的大小，有一双靴子的大小可能和他比较相近，只需要垫上一点儿东西就行……拉希奥没有回腔，他在闻了闻那东西之后就开始贪婪地吞咽着，发出轻微的咕噜声，不知为何，这让安度因想起克里希托——自己那只小巧的斗牛犬第一次吃生羊排时候的样子。  
等那头小龙吃完那根烤肠，他才抱着多余的衣物和自己的“行李”走出帐篷，端起自己没喝完的那杯酒小口吞咽着，一边吃掉那个被黑龙崽子叼走烤肠，只剩面包片的“热狗”。矮人们开始嚷嚷着谈天说地，塞德里克•铜火石——一位兽栏管理员大声谈论着饲养战斗宠物的秘籍快，安度因好奇地倾听着。  
“如果你驯养了猫头鹰或是渡鸦这类长翅膀的小家伙，你最好随身备着些田鼠，一丁点儿啮齿类动物的肉就能让这些小翅膀重焕生机，如果你饲养的是一些元素生物，像是火鹰或是会唱歌的向日葵，就不用怎么照顾，只需要时不时给它们晒晒太阳就好，如果是侏儒制造的战斗机械就更省事儿了，带着电池，上点儿机油就行，实在不行的话菜籽儿油也没差啦……”  
“那么龙呢？”安度因突然凑上前去，“我记得有不少被当做战斗宠物的龙类幼崽，要怎么照顾它们呢？”  
“哈！你可算提到了！”塞德里克兴奋地嚷嚷着，“这类小家伙最为罕见，虽然你能从拍卖行搞到不少五颜六色的，但那些都不如你亲手从一颗蛋里将它们养大——这些小家伙有点儿印随效应，他们对破壳第一眼瞧见的东西印象尤为深刻，这对你们建立羁绊很有好处，我只说一点儿！关键在于为它们保持体温，只要一只龙崽子摸上去是热乎乎的，就什么事儿都没有，如果它们开始变得冷冰冰，那你就需要注意了……”

他们一直说到安度因把那杯热酒饮尽。在临走之前，好客的矮人们又为他拿来一个不小的挎包，里面塞了整整一瓶酒，“风雨已经在路上了，朋友！”他们对他高喊着，“你最好抓紧时间，赶在它来临之前到达港口的酒馆。”  
安度因微笑着致谢，他刚一走下山坡，就把裹布中的小龙揣进挎包当中，“我们快点儿的话应该能在天彻底黑下来之前赶到——你吃饱了吗？”拉希奥打了个嗝表示肯定。他们再次启程，安度因本想来几片天堂之羽为他们加快速度，但他转念一想，这东西最好还是留到紧要关头再说。

一声惊雷突然在天际炸响。  
早春的冷雨很快就紧随其后，淅淅沥沥地飘洒在灰绿的沼泽上空，让这里的一切更为粘稠湿润。安度因暗自叹了口气，他就知道好运气总会用光，他戴上兜帽，将装着小龙的挎包抱紧在胸前，并用披风遮盖住，在雨幕中奔跑着。  
往好处想，大雨会冲淡他的气味和脚印，使得那些不怀好意的龙们不容易追随。  
拉希奥没有说些丧气的话，那头小龙安静的蜷缩在他的胸前，温暖的腹部紧贴着他的胸腔。

尽管安度因加快了速度，可当他抵达米奈希尔港的时候，他还是浑身湿透了。他们站在离深水旅店几步之遥的地方犹豫着。“拉希奥，你是想休息一下还是……立即上码头询问有没有出海的船？”不知为何，他有些不安，雨幕遮掩了许多他本该能察觉到的东西。  
“出海。”龙崽嘀咕着，“我闻不到那些红龙的味道，但这并不代表它们不在这附近……越早离开这地方越好。”虽然让黑龙烤烤火的念头十分吸引人，但安度因还是在心底赞同拉希奥的判断，他的视线更高些，他能从酒店旅馆的窗口瞥见两个面目不清的尖耳朵血精灵坐在桌边小幅度地饮酒——鉴于红龙们总是喜欢将自己幻化为精灵的样子，他认为这不是个好兆头。  
“那我们就去码头瞧瞧。”他背离温暖的酒馆灯光，转身朝昏暗的码头走去。

鲁丁•法隆是此处的码头管理员，这里的大部分大型官方船只是开往嚎风峡湾和塞拉摩的，以及一些小型的私人货船，可以进行一些私人委托的短距离航行——只要你能支付足够的佣金。在得知他想要启程前往希尔斯布莱德丘陵的要求时，鲁丁联系了先前几个有意愿出海的渔夫，不巧的是他们今夜都有自己的安排。“你最好等明天，今晚不是个适合扬帆的好天气。”鲁丁皱着眉头回答他。  
黑龙幼崽轻轻抓了抓人类的腰侧，安度因理解了拉希奥的抗拒。“我必须在今晚出海，明早的时候我那儿……有约。”鲁丁无奈地摇了摇头，“如果是平常情况，你这样赶路的人最适合租上一只狮鹫。”他补充道，“但今晚不适合狮鹫起飞，它们的视线会被遮挡，毕竟安全至上。”  
“也许您可以帮我再争取一下。”安度因恳请道，“我能支付一笔像样的报酬，”他说着从腰间取出一把匕首，金属刀鞘上镶嵌的几枚成色惊人的红宝石在码头管理员手中油灯光的照耀下闪闪发光。这是他唯一来得及随身携带的东西，一把相当实用又相当值钱的附魔匕首，来自于一个擅长制造传奇武器的家伙。

“喂，你！”一个略尖锐的声音打断了他和码头管理员之间的争执，“你想要去哪儿？”那是个个头娇小的人类女性，过长的斗篷遮住了她的面孔。  
“他们要去希尔斯布莱德——你父亲不会同意的！莱妮厄丝！”鲁丁转过头朝那姑娘不满地挥了挥手，“你才出过几次海，要是他知道你把船弄沉了他绝对会打断你的腿。”  
“又或者，他会把我抱起来亲——因为我为他赚来了一笔买酒的钱。”那姑娘爽朗地大笑着，“这活我接了，我去收拾下东西，半个钟头后码头见。”

安度因站在码头旁的小亭下，张望着远处黑黢黢的无尽之海。  
“那把匕首，让我瞧瞧。”他怀里的龙崽突然压低声音说道。安度因将匕首再度从怀里拿出，凑到小龙的眼前。拉希奥伸出吻部嗅了嗅匕首的刀鞘，仔细端详着，不知为何这东西附加的魔法让他感觉有种怪异的熟悉。“这上面不止一种石头。“黑龙下了定论，“刚玉，碧玺……”他又凑近嗅了嗅，“还有玛瑙。它们刚巧组成了颜色的由浅入深的渐变，制造这匕首的人一定很喜欢红色。“  
“哦，是的。”安度因笑了，“你想不到他有多爱红色。”他俯身在黑龙的脑袋边低语道：“这下你欠我很多宝石，小龙崽。”  
拉希奥闷哼一声，对此不置可否。

有一声轰响的雷鸣，雏龙在他怀里猛地颤抖。“你在害怕打雷吗？”安度因打趣道。  
“不。”黑龙皱着鼻尖在空中深嗅着，“我闻到一些奇怪的味道，像是闪电劈开空气……我不知道，但这感觉让我很不舒服，这闻起来有些发臭。希望那个女人能快儿过来开船。”  
他们说话的功夫，莱妮厄丝正拖着一个包裹往港口的方向赶来，她朝他们挥挥手，“稍等片刻！我要把这老姑娘的发动机热一热！”她轻巧地跳上一艘半大的货船，这和港口的其他船只看起来都不一样，硬要说的话，它和千针石林的那些常见的侏儒快艇有很多相似之处：圆滚滚，胖乎乎，发动机的噪音大得惊人。  
黑龙幼崽在人类怀里再次不安地翻滚着，他张开口——

在他话音开启之前，一道怪异的青色闪电劈向正前方的港口桅杆，并久久徘徊不去，仿佛一个裂口般逐渐扩大，一只尖爪突然从那裂隙中伸出，撕开青色的时空裂隙，半个身子挤出来，朝安度因咧嘴咆哮：  
“把那头龙崽子给我，人类！”

是那头先前被符文石传送走的永恒龙。  
安度因在那头疯狂的龙喷发出暗影烈焰之前就在自己脚下放了片天堂之羽，在疾速中毫不犹豫地怀抱着雏龙跳下码头，游至那艘正加热着发动机的快艇旁，他紧抓着船身侧边的软梯，朝那个女孩高吼着：“莱妮厄丝！开船！”  
“别瞎喊！”那女孩将脑袋伸出瞭望舱外，“她得先预热上一会儿——”  
她的下一个单词湮没在落雷声中了，总而言之那绝对不是什么文明用语。她在探头的时候刚巧瞥见那头喷射烈焰的龙，她在一瞬间踩上了快艇的油门。  
“那玩意他妈的是什么？？”她对悬挂在自己船身侧边的人类咆哮着。  
“向左打舵！快！“安度因双目紧盯着那头从码头跃下冲向一旁岸滩的永恒龙，“快起航！”莱妮厄丝听从了他的话——尽管骂骂咧咧，快艇逐渐加速，吱吱呀呀地驶向风雨飘摇的无尽之海。安度因一手紧攥着船侧的软梯，一手抱紧了怀中的雏龙，惊魂未定地瞧着那头愤怒到极点的永恒龙追随着他们跑向港口侧的浅滩，朝大海倾泻着愤怒的暗影烈焰。  
但好在，它追不上他们了。

安度因深深吸了口气，他发现自己的手臂在风雨中有些僵直，他轻轻活动着手腕，让拉希奥攥紧他的衣襟，然后手脚并用，攀上快艇。“那是头龙吗？”莱妮厄丝瞪着眼睛喃喃道，“那玩意不会飞过来然后把我们烧成灰烬吗？”  
“不会。”安度因一踩上船的甲板就疲惫地坐在原地，大口喘息着。“它的翅膀受伤了，它追不上了。”  
黑色的雏龙幼崽鸣叫着从他怀里钻出，快速地甩动着身上的水珠。  
这艘快艇的女主人再一次诧异地惊叫出声，“我明白了！”她得意地大吼着，“你是一个偷猎者！你偷了那头大龙的崽子，于是就被追赶至今——不得不说这还挺酷的。”

“门都没有。”那头黑龙幼崽突然张口说话了，“那种恶心的爬虫和我一点儿血缘关系都没有。”  
莱妮厄丝瞠目结舌地来回扫视人类和那头小龙，安度因朝她无奈地耸了耸肩。“好吧。”她感叹道，“要知道这次出海如此惊心动魄，我一开始就会管你要双倍的价钱。

***  
“屠夫号”是一艘别有洞天的快艇。  
它的奇妙之处不仅在于具备了最先进自动导航的侏儒科技（实验性），更在于对空间魔法的大胆运用。侏儒科技确保了它能在无风甚至逆风的海边平稳航行，而空间魔法则大大延展了它的舒适性，它的船舱从外侧看最多不过一个柴房的大小，但倘若你深入其中，就会情不自禁地感叹——  
“它里面比外面看起来要大！”怀抱着雏龙的人类由衷感叹着。这里起码有一整间套房的大小，前厅，厨房，甚至不止一间卧室。船的主人莱妮厄丝骄傲地抱起双臂，倚在门框上朝他们微笑，“这话我都要听腻了。”  
这个大胆的空间魔法是一位被达拉然驱逐的法师学徒干的，他失魂落魄地在塞拉摩游荡，莱妮厄丝好心地开船载他回到东部王国，而他给做出的报酬就是这个：对这艘狭窄的快艇来上一点儿禁忌的空间延展术。“让我们的小‘屠夫’航遍世界吧，女士！”他在临行前对她祝福道。  
“里侧的房间里有干燥的毛巾和我父亲的旧衬衫，那头的厨房里应该有些能吃的东西，收拾完自己去搞些来，我要去瞭望舱待着了，我们大概会在天亮前抵达。”她交代完船的大概布局后急匆匆离去，在漫天的抱怨中把他俩丢回船舱。

一番坎坷之后，安度因终于换掉了那些湿透的衣物，拿着舒适而干燥的毛巾擦拭着自己的长发。他朝床上趴着的雏龙丢了一块毛巾，将他整个拢在下面。“我方才在厨房看到了些腌制培根，我猜你会想要来点儿，你一定饿坏了——从出生到现在，你只吃了一根烤肠。”他微笑着转过头，瞧着那个被埋在毛巾下的小家伙。  
拉希奥没有回答。  
“拉希奥？”他轻声呼唤着小龙的名字，也许他只是他疲惫了，需要好好睡上一觉……  
他掀起毛巾，抚摸着雏龙的背鳍，拉希奥发出含糊地呜咽。  
哦，不。那头小龙的背鳍和翅膀碰起来冰冷异常，他丢下了那块擦头的毛巾，在床边坐下，伸手抱起黑龙，抚摸着他的腹部——现在连那儿也是冰凉的了。他突然想起在维尔加居所时，那个大大咧咧的兽栏管理员对他说的话：  
“关键在于为它们保持体温，只要一只龙崽子摸上去是热乎乎的，就什么事儿都没有，如果它们开始变得冷冰冰，那你就需要注意了……”  
拉希奥现在碰起来是冷冰冰的了。

他努力让自己显得不那么慌张，他翻身上床，轻轻抚摸着黑龙的下颌，“嘿，拉希奥……你感觉还好吗？”  
龙崽将眼睛努力眯出一条缝，“冷。”他咕噜道，“你不觉得吗？”  
他的翅膀开始微微颤抖，四肢不由自主地蜷缩正一团。“不，我觉得还好。”安度因低声应和着，“……拉希奥，你想吃点儿什么吗？你一定饿坏了，我这就——”  
“不，不要。”黑龙幼崽轻哼着，“我感觉很恶心。“他朝人类怀里轻轻拱了拱，“我好困。”  
安度因不知道放任龙崽睡去是否是一个正确的选择，但他还是翻身和黑龙一起躺在床上，拉开被子，龙崽子在他躺下的瞬间就眯着眼睛拱进人类怀抱深处，前爪搭在人类胸前，喉咙里发出连绵的呜咽。“嘿……”安度因有些无措地抱紧怀中长翅膀的小家伙，“我刚刚在厨房烧上了一壶水，我去为你灌些热水来好吗？这很快——”  
“不，不，不，别走。”那头小龙的爪子勾住了他新换的衬衫，“别丢下我一个。”  
“拉希奥，你生病了。”人类一边颤抖着一边抚摸着黑龙的脑壳。“没人会丢下你。”  
“不，我没有。”小龙倔强地反驳着，“所有人都想杀掉我，瑞亚——她说如果她的实验失败的话，还有那些她的姊妹，那些该死的，狂妄的红龙，它们翻滚我的蛋，‘灭世者之子’，‘我们会看好你’，‘我们会在你像你父亲毁灭世界前就把你碾碎’哦，该死，那些声音，呃——”他的声音开始在抽噎中破碎，“哦，我听不到你了，法拉德，自从我降生之后就……”  
“法拉德？”安度因耐心地询问着。  
“哦，是的，法拉德，他响应了我在蛋壳中的求救，他说他会让人把我平安带回拉文霍德庄园，我一直能听到他讲话——当我还在蛋里的时候，哦——”他再一次抽噎着，“但现在我听不到了，他比你要好，要好很多很多倍，他在第一次和讲话的时候就告诉了我名字。”  
“可你连名字都不肯告诉我，你这个该死的，倒霉催的柴火棍——”  
安度因抱紧了那头神志不清的小龙，“我会告诉你的，”他听起来有些抱歉，“只要你保证你会好起来，拉希奥……求你了。”  
“我不能。说不定我今晚就死了。我才一天大……啊！记得在我的墓志铭上写下‘这里埋葬着拉希奥，所有的东西都离他而去，根本没人爱他。’”他信口胡言着，“或者‘我来我见我征服’，这听上去是不是很威武？这可能属于另一个功成名就的我，哦，不是现在这个，现在的我马上就要死了。”他不断倒抽着气，“我好冷。”

安度因将额头抵上那个头脑不清的龙崽，他想要阻止着他小龙的胡思乱想，他想告诉他他不会死于今夜，想要告诉他他会亲历多少无与伦比的冒险，想要告诉他：他是多么的爱他，如此纯洁，如此慷慨，他爱他如同童年的信仰，穷尽所有的激情——  
但此时此刻，他只想让这头小龙的身躯变得温暖起来。  
于是他什么都没有说，轻声吟唱着祷言，温暖而璀璨的光芒闪烁在他们周身，轻抚着旅途的疲倦与伤痛，他吟唱了好一会儿，一直到那头小龙停止抽噎，一直到他安静下来，“我会告诉你我的名字……”他轻蹭着那头小龙的脸颊，在他耳畔轻声呢喃着。  
“An……什么？我不能，我不能听清……”黑龙幼崽轻轻喘息着，音调越来越低，越来越慢。  
“我是安度因。”他沉稳地自白道，“安度因•莱恩•乌瑞恩。我是专程为你而来的。”  
拉希奥没有回应他，那头小龙正轻轻打着鼾进入梦乡。

等莱妮厄丝敲门唤醒他们的时候，拉希奥的腹部已经重新编的温暖起来，安度因衷心希望这只是什么常见的龙族流感，来去匆匆。这头小龙似乎已经把之前的胡言乱语忘了个干净，并且重新恢复了食欲，他吞掉了厨房一半的培根和小半盆牛奶。等“屠夫号”靠岸的时候，他的腹部已经吃得浑圆了。  
“我快要抱不动你了。”安度因抱怨着抄起黑龙的腋下，将他塞进自己的挎包。  
“他看上去正是在长身体的时候，你不能虐待一只……呃，幼崽。”“屠夫号”的船长举起汤勺朝他们吆喝着。那头黑龙起初志得意满地冲人类咧嘴，却又在听到莱妮厄丝提到“幼崽”二字时愤愤地低下头。  
“我把说好的佣金给你。”安度因一边说着一边从腰间掏出那把匕首，抽出镶嵌着各类红宝石的刀鞘将它交予船长手中，“抱歉我不能把它整个给你，接下来我可能还需要它的这半部分，我想那上面的东西应该足够价值了。”  
“实际上……这比我想象的要多多了。”女孩有些不好意思地挠了挠头发，“这样这的好吗？我是说……这东西看起来似乎对你很重要。”  
“没关系。”棕发的人类朝她微笑着，“我已经有更好的了。就当这是为你开展冒险的启动资金，也许你会想吧，呃，“屠夫号”弄得再大一点儿。”  
“哦，我正有此意！”莱妮厄丝兴奋地擦了擦鼻子。

“你是个不错的人类。”那头小龙突然转过头来盯着她，红色的眼睛闪闪发光，“不是每个陌生的人类都能在第一次见到发疯的巨龙时沉着应对。你救了我的命……如果可能的话，有朝一日我会做出报答。”  
“哦，我的荣幸，小家伙。”她几乎有点儿想要拍拍那头小龙的脑袋。  
“闭嘴，别这样叫我。”拉希奥看上去似乎后悔那样开口了。

***  
他们来到希尔斯布莱德丘陵的林间时，比先前畅快了不少。  
这里的空气冷清而通透，不像湿地那样充满了霉变的粘黏感，这里的天空又高又蓝，几乎在向所有大地上的生命发出翱翔的邀约。他们在林间兜转了一小会儿，最终安度因只得无奈地向黑龙坦白，他“忘”了拉文霍德庄园的具体位置。他本该和克罗米一同来到这里的……但事出意外，谁也不知道那个侏儒如今在哪儿。  
“法拉德有向你透露过庄园的位置吗？”安度因有些心虚地发问道。  
龙崽怀疑地朝他眨着眼睛，“没有，而且我以为你是‘拉文霍德庄园的治疗师’，而且是他派来‘接应我们的’你还记得这个吗？”  
“好吧，我先前只来过庄园一次，这里的路途着实不好认。”安度因坦荡地说着慌，他似乎对此越来越熟练于心了。  
“让我出来。”那头小龙不耐烦地在挎包里钻着脑袋，爬上人类的肩膀，尾巴扫过安度因的脸。“你要干嘛？”人类发问道。  
“你是蠢货吗？”拉希奥翻着眼睛瞪着他，“当然是飞到高处看看。”他这么轻松地说着，就像讨论起早上吃掉了多少块培根一样简单。  
“你可以飞了？你试过了吗？”  
“是的，以及，没有。”龙崽子嘀咕着，“但我知道我可以。”他的爪子抓着人类的肩膀，微微发力，向上蹬起——  
他向下坠落了半米，但马上就卖力地扇动着双翼，他在原地扑腾了一会儿，一开始还掌握不了前行的方向，可他学习很快，一等到他意识到了尾巴对于平衡的重要性，他就能立刻腾空而起。  
“快看！”他绕着人类的脑袋盘旋着，发出欢快的鸣叫。  
“我到高处看看！”他抛下一句话就展翅腾空。“小心些！”安度因依然有些焦虑的望向那个逐渐渺小的身影，没关系的，他反复劝慰着自己，他不会摔下来的，再说啦，他还有能够缓冲的法术呢……  
拉希奥飞到最高的杉树顶端，前爪抱住树梢的尖端，展开双翼，享受着高处的冷风，他几乎想要闭上眼睛咆哮出声——可他不能，他随时记得自己尚未安全，依然在逃亡的路上。他极目远眺着，试图寻找着类似庄园的影子……

等安度因瞧见那头龙崽匆忙降落在自己肩上的时候，他能看得出拉希奥有些吓坏了。“怎么了？”他轻挠着龙崽的下巴，询问着。  
“我们得离开。”黑龙幼崽正扒拉着他的腰，企图再度钻进他的挎包，“我看到了一头成年的龙——它还没有望见我，它一定是为我而来的。”  
安度因在一瞬间提起警备，“它是什么颜色的？红色，还是青黑色？”  
“都不是，”雏龙摇晃着脑袋，“它是金色的。”  
“哦。”安度因发出宽慰的长叹，“太棒了！圣光在上，她总算来了！她在哪儿？我们得这就去找她。”  
“你疯了吗？那是一头陌生的龙！你是想要害死我们吗？”那头龙崽咆哮着。  
“嘿，拉希奥，从我们第一次见面开始，我有尝试着‘害死’你吗？”  
黑龙认真地想了想，“没有。”他坦诚地回答道，“有几次你可以抛下我的……我是说，‘本可以’。”  
“所以，为什么你不能尝试着再相信我一次呢？我发誓会带你平安回到庄园的。”  
“在山洞那边。”黑龙长叹一声，脑袋指了指西南方向的山坡，“你最好知道自己在干什么，人类。”

安度因在刚走出林间的时候就看到了那个山洞，以及一头在阳光下鳞片闪闪发光的青铜龙，那头龙的龙角装饰着紫色的细小宝石——那正是克罗诺姆。这着实让他长出一口气，说实在的，一方面因为他能保证将拉希奥送回庄园，另一方面也让自己有家可归……有那么一会儿他考虑过，如果自己真的迷失在七年前的东部王国到底要怎么办才好了。  
他怀抱着黑龙悄悄走出树林，朝青铜龙挥手致意。  
那头龙一下子就发现了他俩，她原地扑闪着翅膀，在一阵金色的扬沙之间变成了那个金发的侏儒小女孩，细声细气地朝他们问好，“哦！天啊！我等你们许久了！我想想——至少有两天那么久？”  
“克罗米……可是，”安度因的神情变得有些恍惚，“可是我们距离分别也不过一天而已……”

“哦，没关系，别在意这个。一天前的我，两天前的我，七年后的我——这些都没什么差别，只要相信，每一个我都明白自己真正的职责。比如现在……”她从怀中摸索出一个小小的沙漏，将它竖起在地上。“等砂砾流尽的那颗，这头小龙需要自己沿着山洞前行到另一端，他真正的未来之路即将开启。我们的使命便结束了。”  
“等等，”拉希奥突然困惑地抓牢了人类的肩膀，“你要离开了？我以为你会和我一起前往庄园？”  
“很抱歉，小龙崽。”侏儒轻快地回答道，“须知唯有一条时间线为真，尽管有人欲图改变这一事实，当时间无法以其应有的真实方式流淌时，失去的会比你想像的还要多——他必须离开。”  
“是吗？”雏龙再一次期盼地望向人类，“你连陪我走过去都不可以的吗？”  
安度因抱住龙崽的前臂，轻轻将他放在一旁的岩石上，他靠近过去，俯下身， “拉希奥……记得好好吃东西，小心着凉。”他望着那双漂亮的红眼睛，抬手轻轻擦拭的龙的眼睑，“嘿，别难过，你会经历一些无与伦比的冒险，遇见一些精彩纷呈的人，你才一天大，你的生命才刚刚开始。”  
“你把我抛下了。”黑龙呢喃着“你对我说谎，你说过不会留下我一个。”  
“我不会的，我发誓。”

“我还能再见到你吗？”  
“哦，当然了。”人类笑弯了眼睛，“我们总能再见到的。你瞧，在无尽之海的另一端，有一块被迷雾笼罩的大陆，在那片不可思议的地方，有一座青山，山的名字叫做……”他趴伏在龙崽耳边，用只有他们二人能听到的声音嗫喏道，“……，我听闻从那儿望见的景色美极了，也许有一天，你会想要到那儿去看看。”  
黑龙的红眼睛紧盯着他，“名字。”拉希奥挣扎着，“给我你的名字。”  
“别太贪心，小龙崽。”人类伸手轻戳着拉希奥的下颌，小龙没有把他的手指咬掉——就像他先前威胁的那样。“这样，当一切发生时你才会印象深刻……拉希奥。“他突然严肃地呼唤着黑龙的名字，“仔细观察，认真聆听，想清楚如何做才是对艾泽拉斯最好。”*2

黑龙眯起眼睛，若有所思地点了点头。  
“时候快到啦，朋友们！”克罗米用手指轻巧着那个小巧的沙漏，时之沙缓缓飘起，滴下，向所有方向——过去，未来，以及这宝贵的当下。

黑龙幼崽吸了吸鼻子，他转过身躯，原地扇动着双翼，头也不回的飞向山洞的深处……毕竟，那儿有一整个美妙未知的将来悄悄等待着他呢。

***  
“你今天感觉如何，小鬼？”在暴风城的美丽的落日彻底消失不见之前，拉希奥俯下身子，对着那个面带微笑的男孩嬉笑道。  
“好极了！我猜，这是我生命中最棒的一天！”男孩再一次微笑着补充道，“是我来到嬷嬷那儿生活之后，最快活的一天。”这一天当然很快活，一头拯救过世界的黑龙带他吃遍了暴风城所有的甜点，红色松软蛋糕，达拉然油炸面圈，美味巧克力蛋糕，达拉然杏仁巧克力饼，提古勒和弗洛尔的草莓冰激凌……他可能这个月都不想再吃点什么带糖分的东西了。他还见到了黑龙真正的样子，拉希奥将他握在爪心，在空中疾速飞行，在暴风城上空兜风——和一头真正的黑龙！圣光啊！哦，还有，他们还在湖畔掉了一下午的鱼，他甚至钓上了一枚黄铜戒指，拉希奥说上面也许有着某种魔法，请一定谨慎对待……  
“那我的任务总算是完成了……”黑龙长叹一口气，手爪轻抚着自己的脖颈，希望某个人类对此满意，他想着。当他们漫步至法师区附近的运河时，他们终于看见了那个消失了一整天的家伙——安度因国王，穿着那身漂亮的布甲长袍，金发闪闪发光，隔着老远就朝他们比划着手中的冰淇淋，朝他们大喊着：  
“嘿！你们绝不会想到法师区那家冰淇淋店的生意有多好！我排了整整一天的队才买到这个！”

黑龙和男孩朝那个人类走去，拉希奥几乎有些啼笑皆非地轻锤着国王的肩膀，“安度因，你认真的？这就是你能想象到的最好的谎言？”  
“那不然如何？”安度因朝他咧嘴微笑，“难不成我要说我回到了很久很久以前，并且当了一整天的饲养员？”

——END？——

“左右说你非要在这里见我。”金发的王子气喘吁吁地拄着拐杖艰难地前行着，“她们俩恨不得把我架了上来，然后方才又一下子溜走，这下可好，待会儿我要怎么自己下去？”  
“嘘——”黑龙头也不回地朝他照亮招手，“别抱怨了，快过来，我亲爱的王子，你就要错过这个了——”  
年轻的黑龙抬起手爪指向前端：一队洁白的高地巨鹰正鸣叫着划过天边镶着金边的云，飞向缓缓沉落的夕阳，橙红的光芒与苍翠的山峦融化成一幅开阔的画卷，在他们眼前张开，只有凭栏远眺才能将这样开阔的景色收归眼底。

“哇哦！”安度因王子大声赞叹着。  
“我就知道，”这让黑龙轻笑出声，“我知道你一定会喜欢这儿的。”  
“这真的美极了。”人类少年瞪大了眼睛，深红的落日让他忍不住想要落泪，“这山叫什么名字？”  
黑龙注视着人类蓝得惊人的眼睛，微笑着答到：  
“石匠之愚。”

——END——


	3. 护焰者·仲夏火焰节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此时此刻已如落日余晖般化为永恒。

七月的灿烂千阳骄傲地倾泻着它耀眼的光芒，在岩浆翻滚的黑石山，在物产丰饶的永恒岛，在东部王国辽阔的大地上。起初，黑铁矮人举行火焰庆典来取悦他们的主人拉格纳罗斯，炙热明亮的火焰暗中传达了炎魔之王摄人心魄的力量。而在迷雾笼罩的永恒岛，野牛人祭司翰耳朵斯同样向炎魔之王许下了承诺，化身烈焰使徒的野牛人成为了一名“半神”，却也从此陷入了被火焰烧灼的无尽痛苦，野牛人控火者们在火焰庆典上仪式性地将自己点燃，效仿斡耳朵斯的成神过程，并祈祷以此减轻他的痛苦。现如今，已经很少有人记得仲夏火焰节的黑暗起源，艾泽拉斯的人们早已把炎魔之王抛在脑后，如同飞虫扑向午夜的烛火，人们围聚在熊熊燃烧的篝火旁歌颂着仲夏的骄阳和炙热的土地，用五彩旗帜和五朔节花柱来庆祝一年中最热的季节。也许是因为夏日特有的迷醉感令人神魂颠倒，也许是因为所有炙热明亮的东西都如同落日余晖般转瞬即逝。

但这里不同。  
永恒岛就像它的名字一样不可思议，永恒的落日余晖温柔地笼罩着岛屿，将岛上的一切镀成金色，如同一颗永不腐败的金苹果在被时间遗落的长河里熠熠生辉。安度因王子和他的黑龙朋友搭乘着同一只熊猫人风筝在水土派登陆点降落，另一只风筝紧随其后，两个武装到牙齿的皇家卫兵忧心忡忡地跟着男孩们，并在人类王子不注意到他们的时候给予那头黑龙威慑的瞪视。瓦里安国王希望王子留在锦绣谷直至康复，但安度因王子坚持要四处走走，这其中包括并不仅限于和一头黑龙末裔前往一处未知的岛屿，这事情从头到尾都透露着危险，可当王子想要违抗国王时，他们又能怎么办呢？他们只好跟紧他 ，免得他惹上什么麻烦。  
“你在看什么呢？”安度因拿手肘轻戳着那头小龙的肚子，后者自从降落起就昂首注视着天空。  
“太阳。”拉希奥转过脑袋，朝安度因迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，“它是不会移动的，一直在西边的地平线上悬着——而我们从酒肆出发的时候才刚吃过早饭。”  
“这是个神奇的地方，游学者说过，它存在的本身似乎就独立于时间法则之外。”安度因抬起头，一同注视着即将滑落的夕阳，“这里的时间永远停留在夏日的黄昏，我猜这就是为什么潘达利亚的人们要在岛上举行火焰节庆典，这比铁炉堡的大锻炉还要有气氛，想想吧：无尽的晚霞和永燃的篝火。”  
“你是对的，我亲爱的王子，我相信还会有不少熊猫人的美味，而我正好有点儿饿了，现在——”那头小龙突然压低声音，余光瞥着安度因身后的两位同水土派熊猫人谈话的皇家卫兵，“让我们快点儿溜走，你不希望我们在庆典上喝酒的时候还要被两个扫兴鬼说三道四吧？”黑龙捏了捏人类的手心，示意他做好奔跑的准备。  
“我准备好了。”人类王子咧嘴一笑，在他们的脚下放了两枚天堂之羽。

他们一跃而起，穿过茂密的竹林和粉色的鹤鸟，奔向岛中央的天神庭院，黑龙敏锐的听觉最后听到的是左右和那两名卫兵的争执，声称她们才清楚男孩们逃走的方向，好姑娘。拉希奥在心中默念着，他们之间果然默契非凡。等他们挤在天神庭院拥挤的人群当中时，左右和卫兵都已经不见了踪影，而安度因在他身后咯咯笑个不停，他变坏了，黑龙想，最初王子连和自己下棋的时候都要带着那两位联盟的卫兵，而现在他已经对甩掉扫兴鬼得心应手了，真不知是谁的错。

“我们甩掉他们了吗？”安度因气喘吁吁地朝他问话，他的面庞被庭院中心熊熊燃烧的篝火映衬则得红润极了。黑龙伸手拍了拍王子的肩。“我想我们成功了，我的王子，现在让我们挤在这群无所事事的勇士中间，来看看有什么能填饱肚子的好东西。”

***  
“我以为开在‘天神庭院’的庆典至少应当配得上天神的规格……可它的食谱甚至还没童福的菜单长！”拥挤的人群中绕了整整一圈后，黑龙幼崽气呼呼地抱怨着庆典贫瘠的食物。他这话说得不算错，不知为何，这里所有的摊位上主食只有一样：面条。不知道的人还以为他们是在参加半山集市的面王争霸赛，胜者可以拿到百枚铁掌徽记。  
“也许这就是这里的火焰节特色。”安度因安慰地轻拍着小龙的肩膀，“也许这里的面条比别的地方都要好吃。”  
“有道理。”拉希奥仿佛突然振奋了起来，“童福那句挂在嘴边的话怎么说来着……‘来都来了’？我想我们应该吃遍这里所有口味的面条。”

这话说起来容易。  
但就算是一只饭量惊人的雏龙，在吃掉了一碗热辣的野牛人鲜辣穆山肉面，半碗锦鱼人的杂烩河鲜凉面，半碗土地精的热气羊肉面，半碗清淡的熊猫人金龙面之后，也只能对着依然种类繁多的面揉着肚子望洋兴叹，尽管那只叫莫莫的猢狲面条师傅担保自家的丛林特色面绝对独一无二：“配料是从卡桑琅丛林刚刚送来的，新宰的多头蛇，虽然含有微量毒素，但美味极啦！”  
不，谢了。男孩们摇着头倒退三尺。

安度因说得没错，这地方的面果然的确味道独特，拉希奥为鲜辣穆山肉面打了10分，“应该让童福把雾纱栈道上那些穆山牛好好利用起来。”他嚷嚷道。而人类王子偏爱鲜美清淡的河鲜凉面，“你得承认在吃了那么多热乎乎的面之后，凉点儿的东西还是很有吸引力的。”而在他们捧着最后的半碗面溜汁儿时，突然瞥见先前被他们甩掉的两位怒气冲冲的暴风城皇家卫兵正焦急地向他们附近走来，一路向开摊的店家比划着手势：那恰好是一位人类王子的身高。  
拉希奥朝安度因办了个鬼脸，男孩们还有酒没有偷喝，自然不能被卫兵撞见。他们匆匆把没喝完的碗扣在桌边，就一溜烟儿地窜向了人最多的酒摊，只要他们够快，就能在被卫兵发现前搞到最刺激的东西然后喝个痛快，尽管他们没有一个人达到了可以合法饮酒的年龄，可是，拜托——这里是潘达利亚！熊猫人幼崽在十二岁的时候就拿青梅酒当饮料天天嘬着玩儿，更何况现在是火焰节！永不结束的盛夏黄昏倘若没有酒精的出席，那可真是太遗憾了。  
出售酒精饮品种类最多的摊子老板是一位红胡子矮人，安度因让黑龙前去挑选，他依然担心自己会被联盟的勇士认出来，然后向他的父亲打报告：十五岁的联盟王子在一头罪大恶极的黑龙的撺掇下开始饮用高浓度烈酒。他会被父亲禁足到三十五岁的。  
他远远地盯着拉希奥和那个矮人老板比划着什么，矮人老板戴着一顶熊猫人之间很流行的帽子，固顶发髻的那种，但是鉴于这位矮人并不是熊猫人也没有发髻，所以这玩意儿戳在他稀疏的头顶时营造了一种别样的喜剧效果。等拉希奥雀跃着回到安度因身边，安度因就不再关注红胡子矮人的帽子了。

“你买了什么？”安度因跃跃欲试。  
“巨龙P.I.E.。”拉希奥摩拳擦掌。  
“那是什么？我以为你会拿些四风烧酒。”  
“老板手工酿造的烈性饮品。”拉希奥拿出两个深红色的酒囊，“我说有没有刺激点儿的，适合龙族的那种，然后他就给了我这个。”  
“巨龙P.I.E.是什么意思？巨龙馅饼？”  
“我不知道，那个矮人故意只蹦出三个字母……‘Pee in elf’？”（尿自己一身）  
“嘿！为什么不是‘Peace in earth’？”（世界和平）  
“随便啦……总而言之我们快点喝掉它就明白到底是什么意思了。”  
“唔，好吧，干杯。”  
男孩们拧开酒塞，昂头猛灌。

在剧烈的眩晕与撞击感之间，安度因明白了，P.I.E.可能意味着任何东西，但绝对不会是“Peace in earth”，这份如同被火山砸到脑门的触感和和平半毛钱关系都没有。他模模糊糊地感觉到似乎有一只喷火的龙在自己眼前昂首喷吐，片刻之后他意识到那不是个比喻：那头两岁黑龙正在他面前剧烈咳嗽着，一些火花从他嘴角喷出，只消片刻的功夫拉希奥就可以去暗月马戏团参加喷火表演——他高昂着脑袋，朝空中难以抑制地喷出属于黑龙的吐息。按理说黑龙吐火球不是什么稀罕的事儿，但如果那头黑龙变幻得像一个人类男孩，并且位于人头攒动的庆典中央，那这看上去可就有点儿怪异了。  
还好拉希奥只是一只两岁的黑龙幼崽，而不像他的姐姐那样在深呼吸之后如此致命。但这依然给他们带来了不小的麻烦：人群纷纷后退，那两位不停寻找王子的卫兵立刻望见了显眼的黑龙。圣光在上，非常不妙，严苛的宫廷礼仪教育使得安度因在酩酊大醉之时依然深思熟虑，真不愧是联盟的王子。他在头晕目眩之际打断了那头黑龙的“恶龙吐息”，抓住他炙热的爪子就朝人群深处一路狂奔。他向圣光祈祷着那些卫兵千万不要向父王添油加醋地汇报，他和一头黑龙混在一起已经足够令瓦里安忧虑了，而这头黑龙还会在人群中央难以自制地喷火？饶了他吧。  
真奇怪，他在一路奔逃的间隙居然在认真思索着拉希奥方才提议的，P.I.E.即“Pee in elf”的真实性来。

***  
“我想他们走了。”人类王子从池水中探出脑袋，朝四周张望着。他们方才从人群中挤出，并慌不择路地跃进了天神庭院东侧的翠苔湖，水花四溅，沁人心脾，这至少稍微缓解了他们被巨龙P.I.E.烧坏的脑子——也许没什么用，为什么跳进池子会成为一个可以被选择的选项？“……拉希奥？拉希奥？”安度因焦急地四下张望着。  
雏龙没有探出脑袋，安度因再次潜下水去，他惶恐地注意到黑龙变成了自己真实的形态，正摇摇晃晃地划动着粗短的爪子，扑腾着翅膀，游向那些在池边饮水的那群峭壁追猎者——相当威武的斑纹猛虎。  
黑龙幼崽似乎察觉到了人类的呼唤，他傻乎乎地别过脑袋，几个气泡浮现在他的牙边：瞧我把那些橘猫都吓走。  
安度因夸张地朝他挥舞着手臂：回来！你会害我们被吃掉的！

拉希奥伸出爪子，朝安度因比划了一个拇指朝上的手势：你就瞧好吧。  
随后头也不回地朝猛虎们游去。  
安度因在一瞬间游向另一侧的岸边，他捂住眼睛，希望这能遮住黑龙幼崽被猛虎利爪撕碎的惨象。圣光啊，拉希奥才两岁，而且是他的朋友——甚至是唯一的同龄朋友（嘿，龙的两岁），他不能就这样瞧着他最好的朋友送命，他是一位信仰着圣光的牧师，而圣光教导他要以悲悯待人——  
“嘎——”他听见那只雏龙从水面一跃而起，勇敢地扑腾着双翼，吐出几个由于太潮湿而不能燃起的火星。  
他在那只小龙被猛虎的利爪穿透的一瞬前使用了信仰飞跃，将那只晕晕乎乎的崽子跨越湖面拉进自己怀里。

哦，该死。  
该死该死该死。  
现在那些峭壁追猎者全在注视着他了。

***  
“我们甩掉它们了吗？”安度因气地喘吁吁朝怀里黑龙幼崽嘶吼着，不知何故他突然意识到这不是他今天第一次吼出这句话。黑龙崽子扒拉着人类的肩膀朝身后望去，一边打嗝一边嚷嚷着。“好了好了，我想它们知难而退了，它们以为自己在追谁？我可是灭世者的儿子。”  
“试着别用那么骄傲的语气讲出那句话，混蛋，你刚刚差点被那群老虎撕碎。”王子停下奔跑的脚步，将怀里的雏龙丢在地上。拉希奥慢悠悠地扑腾着翅膀悬停在他面前，“我不会。实际上我正要为你表演碳烤虎排。”  
你方才湿漉漉到甚至喷不出火。人类王子轻蔑地扫视着雏龙摇晃的尾巴尖，但安度因没把这句话说出口，这会刺痛到拉希奥脆弱的自尊心然后——开启一场没完没了的争辩。鉴于他是他们俩之间年龄更大更理智更有责任感的人，安度因觉得让对方占些“优势”也没什么大不了的。“这里是哪儿？”他抬眼向四周望去，他们再一次来到了岛屿的边缘，但并不是水土派熊猫人的登陆点，这里弥漫着稀薄的雾气，隐约遮蔽了落日的余辉。  
拉希奥重新变作深色皮肤的男孩，走向岸边的一处石头祭坛，安度因跟随他向前走去，不知为何这些石头让他感觉不太舒服，因为它四周弥漫的紫色光晕很明显不是为了装饰。它建造有些时间了，表面覆盖着一层潮湿的苔藓，海风将它的表面铭刻的文字风化得斑驳不堪。  
“……此处安眠着南海灾星，恐怖船长金尼斯。”拉希奥眯着眼睛，大声朗读着祭坛上能看清的字眼。“我想我知道这是哪儿了，一位……可靠的死亡骑士给了我一样‘信标’，只要找到它对应的‘锚点’就能开启已故海盗头子的传奇宝藏。喏，就是这个。”他从怀里摸索出一个雾气缭绕的纸灯笼，不知何故它没有被打湿。“事实上我来这座岛上有四分之一的原因就是为了这个。”黑龙补充道。  
安度因不想知道拉希奥剩下四分之三的目的是什么，他知道得出的答案不会令自己愉悦。但此时刻人类王子依然怀疑地审视着黑龙手中的那样不详的灯笼，思索着继续待在这里是否是一个明智的选择。  
“我想我们该把它放在祭坛上面……”拉希奥轻声说着，向前伸长手臂。

事已至此，管它的。安度因摇晃着沉重的脑袋，他选择小心翼翼但又兴奋异常地站在黑龙身后，瞧着他安置那只灯笼。巨龙P.I.E.在这个选择之中占据了绝对的影响因素，也许它真实的全称是“完全疯狂的极端“（Purely Insane Extreme）。他真应该带些解酒的茶汤，而不是和这头喝高的蠢龙一起捣鼓一个明显被诅咒了的祭坛……  
“这不管用。”拉希奥迷惑地凝视着无声无息的祭坛，“这大概只是个无聊的传说……”在他说话的功夫，海岸的雾气更重了，寒流从海面袭来，令男孩们下意识打了个哆嗦。方才寂静的祭坛突然迸发出一阵奇异的响声，像是悠长的船歌伴上码头工人的号子，一个鬼魅的身影从祭坛的裂缝中涌出，挥舞着手中的弯刀高声啸叫：  
“我又复活啦！南海是我永远的狩猎场——”  
那个张狂的亡魂无疑就是南海灾星，恐怖船长金尼斯本人，尽管他看上去只是一具闪烁着微光的骷髅全息投影，可他依然能发出刺耳的奸笑。男孩们茫然地昂起头，恐怖船长朝大海挥舞着自己的弯刀：“啊，瓦祖维斯号，从深海归来吧——”  
天色全暗了，浓雾包围了整座海岸，海平面从岸边开始逐渐冻结，腐朽的桅杆正逐渐露出海面，破烂的骷髅旗迎着寒风肆意招摇。船身侧边露出整整一排漆黑阴森的炮口，静候着船长的命令，随时准备炮火齐鸣、  
“拉希奥，你该不会认为……”人类王子倒退着喃喃低语，“这艘该死的鬼船上有你想要的宝藏吧？”他惶恐地转向他的黑龙朋友。  
“我想我喝醉了。”拉希奥傻兮兮地仰着脸，“安度因，打我一下，我看到一艘透明的幽灵船悬在结冰的海面上，我一定是出现了幻觉——哎呦。”  
“杀光他们，不留活口！”恐怖船长似乎下达了炮火迸发的指令。

安度因大声吐出一句王子平日绝不可能说出的字眼，伸出拳头重重砸向那头该死的，愚蠢的龙的木瓜脑袋，随后扯着拉希奥的手腕用平生最快的速度朝天神庭院的方向飞奔。他刚迈起步子就看见一直在寻觅他们的那两位皇家卫兵和紧随其后的左右，谢天谢地他们终于来了，这是安度因第一次如此欣慰地看见这两位总是皱眉头的卫兵。  
“跑——”  
王子朝他们大喊着，一边扭来扭去躲闪海岸袭来的炮击，他完全不想验证幽灵火炮打在身上的感觉。

***  
安度因从未像在这样头疼欲裂。  
“嘿，安度因，你想来点儿热茶——”  
“闭嘴！”他大声截断了那头黑龙的问话，随后又气呼呼地夺走拉希奥递来的杯子，大口吞咽着。可你不能怪他，当你喝了足够多的烈酒，钻进冰凉的水池，被老虎撵着跑过大半个岛屿，又被传奇幽灵海盗船轰炸之后，你也会像他这样怒气冲冲的。卫兵为他们弄来了两张厚厚的毯子，让他们在庭院旁的一张小桌边坐下，左右为他们端来了醒酒的永恒茶汤，让他们让他们暖暖身子。  
拉希奥摘掉了那顶蠢帽子，黑色的卷发乱七八糟地向四周炸开，他一边吸溜着鼻子一边透过热乎乎的蒸汽偷看生闷气的人类王子，构思着怎样的字眼能让安度因忘记这档子事儿然后笑逐颜开。  
“我知道一个传说——”他清了清嗓子。  
“拉希奥，我受够了，你和你的‘传说’！如果你再不闭嘴的话我就要把你的舌头揪出来。”他恶狠狠地瞪向那头跃跃欲试的小龙。  
左右发出一声闷闷的憋笑，拉希奥同样扭头瞪了她们一眼。  
“安度因，你想知道我来永恒岛到底是为了什么吗？”他不惧拔舌的威胁，轻声开口道。安度因望向庭院中心燃放庆典烟花的人群，没有理会他，但同样没有打断他，于是拉希奥把安度因的沉默当做“继续”。  
“火焰节的庆典很迷人，没错。”黑龙顺着安度因的目光望去，“但我来可不仅仅是为了这个或者什么传说中的海盗宝藏。”  
“在我决定前往这里之前，游学者告诉我，永恒岛似乎是一个时空的裂隙点，充满了许许多多的时空碎片，无数旅行者在这个岛上留下了痕迹，不但可以看到过去……偶尔也能看到未来。”他轻声说着。“我无意窥探未来的奥妙，但我希望我们能在永恒岛留下些什么，我希望这样的经历对你来说独一无二，这样，当我们再次造访此地的时候，也许依然能窥见这段没有尽头的仲夏黄昏。”他有点儿自嘲地笑了笑，像是要晃走什么愚蠢的念头。“不过我依然很好奇，你看到什么了吗？安度因？”  
“我看到了未来的你摘掉了那顶冒傻气的帽子并且剃光了所有的胡子。”王子拖着下巴面无表情地回答。  
“那不可能。我不可能剃掉我的胡子。”黑龙严肃地摇着脑袋，“嗷。”他突然伸手覆上自己的脸颊，皱着眉头轻轻抓挠着。  
“怎么了？”安度因有点儿关切地开口。  
“我不知道……”黑龙困惑地眨着眼睛，“……突然有些痒，可能是被什么蚊子叮到了。”  
“胡说。”安度因一本正经地开口，“你的脸皮太厚了，蚊子才不会咬你。”

男孩们目光相接，在夏日的余辉中，不知是谁率先笑出了声。

***  
当艾莎•云歌邀请自己前往永恒岛参加仲夏火焰节祭典的时候，安度因国王几乎不假思索地同意了。暴风城的法师可以带他传送到里岛屿最近的海岸，而后在乘坐不到一个钟头的风筝，只需要半天而已，安度因在心中默念着，半天不会影响到他身为国王的职责，况且水土派的熊猫人也是联盟的牢固盟友。但内心深处，他明白，他只是太过怀念潘达利亚罢了，在那处被迷雾笼罩的大陆上，他度过了自己几乎最无忧无惧的时光，这些记忆在现在看来简直称得上奢侈，就连打开匣子匆匆瞥上一眼都如此令人魂牵梦绕。

岛一如既往，夏日永恒，黄昏如故。  
那些峭壁追猎者依然在翠苔湖畔懒洋洋地啜饮，那些千奇百怪的面条铺子依然高声吆喝着自己的面是全岛最美味的。安度因国王拖着一碗野牛人鲜辣穆山肉面慢吞吞地走向小桌，注视着庭院中心熊熊燃烧的篝火和漫天飞舞的绚烂烟花。几个熊猫人幼崽欢笑着从他身边跑过，手里提着几只精致的纸鸢。

“永恒岛似乎是一个时空的裂隙点，充满了许许多多的时空碎片，无数旅行者在这个岛上留下了痕迹，不但可以看到过去……偶尔也能看到未来。”  
他突然无端想起这个来。也许他得想的再用力些，也许他得全身心地祈祷——祈祷奥妙的时间流为他暂时留步，翻卷起几朵属于未来或是过去的浪花，什么都可以，只要能暂时缓解他心中无望的空洞。  
他闭上眼睛，渴求瞥见永恒的一瞬。

“我看到了未来的你摘掉了那顶冒傻气的帽子并且剃光了所有的胡子。”  
他猛地睁开双眼。

“那不可能。我不可能剃掉我的胡子。”

拉希奥。就在离他几步之遥的距离，只要认真凝视就能看见，只要伸长手臂就能触碰，他吸溜着鼻涕，眼神发亮，乱七八糟的卷发依然湿漉漉地向下滴水。年轻的黑龙看上去如此真实，那份放肆的笑声似乎正跨越着时间的洪流缓缓袭来，弥补他胸腔中难以言说的某种空洞。  
他几乎立刻就站了起来，生怕那朵浪花马上就遗落在时间的潮水中。黑龙的笑容正逐渐在他面前变得模糊，这一定是因为他的眼睛发酸，而不是他正要失去这个，安度因快速地抹了把自己的眼睛，可那阵笑声依然越来越小，逐渐远去，即将黯淡在夏日的余晖之中。  
于是，他俯下身，在那张可爱的脸飘散之前啄下一个轻快的吻，微笑着注视那头龙崽子困惑地朝自己眨着眼睛。  
“……突然有些痒，可能是被什么蚊子叮到了。”

“胡说。”安度因国王微笑着开口，“你的脸皮太厚了，蚊子才不会咬你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那些参加火焰节庆典的熊猫人不知道那头黑龙是从哪儿来的，也不知道他干嘛总是要挤占岛上最舒服的那块空地。但没有人愿意驱赶一头巨龙，尤其是当他的眼睑周围源源不断地涌出滚烫液体的时候。


	4. 如何灌醉你的龙·冬幕节（其一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安度因确定龙不是哺乳动物，但他无法解释他的伴侣在冬幕节清晨的行为。

安度因国王做了个相当糟糕的梦。  
他记不清梦中究竟有些什么，只记得潮水般涌来的黑暗和听不真切的呓语，他睁开眼睛，急促地呼吸着，那份压迫感仍未散去，仿佛黑暗中阴冷的触须依然紧紧缠绕着他的胸腔。天还未亮，房间里的一切像是蒙了层灰，只有炉火烧得正旺，一只大的吓人的深红毛绒袜挂在壁炉顶端，里面鼓鼓囊囊的不知塞了些什么。一颗小型冬幕节松树歪在墙角，像是遭到了猫科动物凶猛的袭击，上面的彩带和亮闪闪的挂饰散落的到处都是，地上滚满了五颜六色的装饰小球。  
他动了动肩膀，从深蓝的被褥中抽出一只手，探向胸前。那东西摸上去温热而坚硬，像是一颗在温暖的炉火里烤了好久的石头。他熟悉这种触感。这触感属于某种爬行生物的鳞片，属于一头仍在幼年但却总是虚张声势的黑龙。拉希奥，他的朋友，他的顾问，……他的伴侣，那头大屁股肥龙正蹲坐在他的胸口，拿背棘对着他，有节奏地摆动着尾巴，前爪一下一下地抓挠着深蓝的织物，嗓子里发出低沉的呼噜声。  
那只小龙崽看上去已经醒了。

“……拉希奥？”金发的国王戳了戳小龙的尾巴，试图把他从自己身上赶下去，他依然是只很小的龙，没错。但他的重量已经足够让一个成年人类做恶梦了……更何况他的爪子仍在反复无意识地揉抓着自己的胸口，这太奇怪了，虽然一时说不上来哪里不妥，但一头8岁的龙做出这样的举动，总归是有些不太得体的。  
那家伙一点儿反应都没有。依然陶醉地轻微摇摆着尾巴，爪子慢悠悠地挠来挠去，持续发出咕噜咕噜的闷声。  
安度因叹了口气，看来的他的朋友依然没从昨日的宿醉中缓过劲来。拉希奥龙类的样子原本已经有一匹马那样大了，加上翼展可能有近四米长，可自从他昨晚喝下了过多的“改良型”蛋奶酒之后，他就一直是这幅两岁的模样。  
这是他和拉希奥在光明大教堂彼此交换诺言和戒指之后度过的的第一个冬幕节，他本以为自己会迎来一个平静而浪漫的平安夜——这并不是个揶揄，那头黑龙有时真是该死的浪漫，即使是以人类的标准来看，带着伴侣远渡重洋来到诺森德白雪皑皑的荒野，只为在巨龙的骸骨面前许下一个承诺也着实浪漫过头了。而昨日的平安夜，安度因打赌，那一定是他这辈子度过的最不“平静”的平安夜了。  
不过这也没什么不好的，安度因想着，他从来没有见到过那样的拉希奥。他伸手抚摸着那条龙崽晃来晃去的尾巴，情不自禁地咧出一个微笑，笑纹从脸上一直蔓延的心里。

————————————————————  
和大小适当的松树，奇形怪状的丑毛衣，热气腾腾的小姜饼一样，蛋奶酒是冬幕节的传统。按照暴风城的老规矩，它一贯是以白兰地做底，加入鲜奶、蛋黄和糖，摇匀至起泡而成，酒味浓郁。可后来人们的口味一再变化，有人开始拿铁炉堡的朗姆酒冲调，使酒味更甜，再后来厨子们索性纷纷加入各种五花八门的配料，咖啡啦，豆蔻粉啦……总而言之，蛋奶酒的口味日趋香甜，相比其他饮品更能讨得讨女性朋友的欢心。  
而今年的冬幕节，暴风要塞的厨师长肯多尔•卡邦向众人宣布，他在宴会蛋奶酒中加入了全新的配方，保证让大家收获到“前所未有的享受”。国王和他的宾客们举杯畅饮，一致认为那股淡淡的薄荷味使得今年的蛋奶酒相比往年增色不少，这酒倘若再多来点儿蜂蜜或枫糖浆就干脆改名算了。

拉希奥，和往常一样，坐在国王的身边，喋喋不休地评判着各种或大或小的事件，从厅堂的装潢到贵族礼服的矫揉造作。谢天谢地，当他开始喝下一杯蛋奶酒之后，他总算安静了下来。这让国王终于可以暂时远离他的唠叨，去和贵族领主们敬上几杯酒。可紧接着，那头黑龙就开始接二连三地为自己满上一杯又一杯的酒，直到他把自己灌得瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，额头布满细密的汗珠。等国王再见到他的朋友，拉希奥已经开始双目圆睁，对着头顶的吊灯发呆，偶尔从嘴角喷出几个小火星。一些姑娘好奇地看向他，时不时捂嘴窃笑，似乎在看着一只试着抓挠羽毛的小猫。可安度因明白，那头黑龙昂头张口跃跃欲试的模样分明是想要对着那个漂亮的水晶支形吊灯来一发致命的龙息喷吐。  
这让国王不得不提早离开了晚宴，他甚至没能跳上一支舞。毕竟有一个更麻烦的家伙需要他的照顾，没人看住那个喝过头的龙崽子的话，他可能会把暴风要塞烧出个窟窿。他谢绝了卫兵搀扶的好意，搬着黑龙的胳膊挂在自己肩膀上，拖着他回到起居室休息，他不确定陌生的气味是否会引起这头醉酒的龙的攻击本能。毕竟，那么多年来，他从来没有见过拉希奥醉成这个样子——看似昏昏沉沉却又专注集中，集中于什么安度因也看不见的东西，他对着每一个拐角瞪大双目，露出好奇的微笑，却又对国王的呼唤置若罔闻。  
等国王终于费劲地把那头龙仍在卧室的床上后，他唤来卫兵，让那个年轻人去厨房亲自询问厨师长，今晚的蛋奶酒里究竟加了什么新奇的配方。是什么配方让他的龙变成这幅奇怪的模样，他暗自腹诽着，有点儿莫名的生气。  
等他转过身来看向倒在床上的黑龙时，却发现拉希奥已经消失了。

他环视四周，试图找寻他那喝醉的朋友。  
他掀开被褥，拉起床单，俯身看向床底，打开衣橱，看向柜顶，打开露台的落地窗……可就是没有那头黑龙的影子。直到那个年轻尽职的卫兵匆忙赶来向他复命，转述厨师长的原话，“只加了一点豆蔻粉和胡椒，哦还有一些龙脑薄荷。”国王摆手让卫兵告退休息，掩上房门叹了口气。

龙脑薄荷。他想这玩意大概就是害他的龙表现不正常的罪魁祸首，他觉得自己最好记下来，不让拉希奥再去碰这些东西，黑龙似乎在这玩意儿面前毫无自制力……他漫无边际地想着明日找炼金师询问关于这种草药的信息，当转头为壁炉添火时，突然找到了他的龙。  
拉希奥，变回了他的真实形态，不，不是他现在的龙形大小——而是他两岁时龙形的样子（天知道他怎么变成那样的），蜷缩在他的壁炉里，瞪大一双红色的眼睛，在火中窥伺着他。  
安度因叹了口气，“拉希奥，你愿意出来和我谈……”还没等他话音落下，那头龙崽子就从火中一跃而起，在空中盘旋着，带出一道炫丽的灼痕，最终落在人类的肩头，拿脑袋蹭他的脸。

“安度因。”

谢天谢地，他总算开口说话了。“你还好吗，拉希奥？你看上去不太好，需要我帮你叫来一些醒酒的饮料吗？”国王担忧地躲开黑龙分叉的舌尖，可那龙崽子依然致力于舔他的耳朵，嚼他的金发。  
“嗯嗯嗯……让我想想，不要。我非常好，我现在好极了。”他懒洋洋地开口。  
“你需要好好睡一觉，明早醒来时一切都会恢复正常。”  
“不。不要睡觉。”那头龙气愤地打了个响鼻，飞离人类的肩膀，飞向墙角那颗闪闪发光，漂亮得无与伦比的冬幕节松树——那棵树正是黑龙本人在白天闲极无聊装饰起来的，他几乎把他所有能找到的闪闪发光的东西都堆到了那棵树上。  
现在他站在树顶，满意地扇动着翅膀。  
“它可真好看，安度因。如果我有一颗足够大的松树，我会把比这还多的漂亮玩意儿挂在上面。当然，还有你。”他絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“我想把你放在我的冬幕节松树顶上，像一个闪闪发光的小天使。安度因，那会是一颗多漂亮的树啊。”  
人类国王心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“唔，我想那会挺好看的，拉希奥，除了一点——我不想被你挂在树上。”  
“好吧，不挂在树上。”那头龙认真地歪着脑袋想了想，然后开始抓挠着眼前的这颗松树，“那这些玩意儿就没什么用了，反正上面也没有你，而你也不想呆在上面。”  
安度因只好无可奈何地看着这只破坏力极强的龙崽子撕扯推翻这颗他白天装饰好的树，然后又看着他绕着屋子一圈一圈地飞着，沿途撞翻了一把椅子，一个衣架，以及一切阻碍他道路的东西。

人类叹了口气，拉过一个垫子在壁炉旁盘腿坐下，不抱期望地朝黑龙挥了挥手，“到这儿来，拉希奥。”  
那小龙崽像出膛的炮弹一样一头扎进人类的手臂，把自己蜷起来，安度因伸手轻挠着他后脑的鳞片，这让拉希奥舒舒服服地打着呼噜，昂头注视着跳动的火光。  
“那个红色的东西，那是什么？”  
安度因抬头望去，看到挂在壁炉前的红色毛绒袜，“那是只袜子。”他如实回答。  
“无聊。看我烧掉它。”那头龙似乎翻了个白眼。  
“不，不行，拉希奥。你瞧，依照冬幕节传统，每个孩子都会在壁炉前挂上一个袜子，冬天爷爷会为他们送上一份的礼物。”  
“你不是个小鬼了，安度因。而且你应当清楚，所谓‘冬天爷爷’不过是一个超自然的超自然的泰坦巨人。”  
“我不是，可你是。拉希奥，作为一只八岁的小龙崽，有点儿童心，你该相信冬天爷爷的存在。不过要我说……像你这样的一年到头捣蛋的坏孩子，是不得到有礼物的。”  
人类俏皮地笑着，黑龙依然有着正常的智力和头脑，可他现在看上去只有两岁那么大，比在迷雾酒肆的时候还有烦人，还要多嘴，还要……好吧，还要可爱。安度因说着，伸长手臂从壁炉上去下那只袜子，顺手从火炉里拿出一块烧焦的木头。  
“冬天爷爷会说，像你这样的坏孩子，你只会有煤炭。”  
说着他把那块木头扔进了袜子。

黑龙昂头看着他，安静了一小会儿。随即又兴奋地开口，“再装一块。”  
“什么？”安度因有点迷茫地发问。  
“多来几块，填满它，快点儿。”黑龙执着地重复着。  
安度因不解地拣出好几块较小的烧焦的木炭，然后塞进袜子，直到它满满当当的，再也放不下别的，“现在你满意了？”  
“是的。”那头黑龙骄傲地开口。“现在把它挂回去。”  
人类照做了。

过了好一会儿，黑龙才盯着跳动的火焰喃喃低语，“我不介意什么愚蠢的‘冬天爷爷’，安度因，让他见鬼去吧。不管是礼物还是煤炭，只要那是你送给我的。”  
他昂首望向人类蔚蓝的眼睛，“只要那是你送给我的，哪怕是一大堆煤炭、木炭……管他什么玩意儿，我都欣然接受。”  
“因为是你，只能是你……你是我想要的一切，安度因。”  
然后他蜷缩在人类腿上，打着响鼻进入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.养过猫的朋友应该都知道小黑开头的行为是什么……  
> 2.圣诞节传统：乖孩子们能在挂起的袜子里得到礼物，而坏孩子只有煤炭。


	5. 冰凉的喜悦·冬幕节（其二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驯鹿，星尘，水晶球和冬幕节。

一个完美的冬幕节该是何种模样？  
你拿这个问题去问任何一个在暴风城街巷上奔跑的小鬼都会得出相近的答案：  
要有蜡烛，温暖明亮。要有甜度适中的小姜饼，要有不那么难看的毛衣，要有越大越好的松树，树顶的伯利恒之星闪闪发光，树下堆满了精心准备的礼物，不是泡沫软剑那种随便在玩具手推车上买来的大路货，至少也该是从那座紫色浮城那儿弄来的，有着炫目魔法的那种。最重要的是，要有一场纷扬的雪，埋住疏于打扫的街道，压弯树叶落光的枝桠，像是整座城池落入了一颗被拿起又放下的水晶球，冰凉的喜悦弥漫在天地间。

遗憾的是，这不是个完美的冬幕节。孩子们在一礼拜前就开始期待一场雪，甚至胜过期待冬天爷爷雪橇上的银铃。可惜，没有雪，没有厚重的云层来点燃大家的期待，唯有苍白的冬日暖阳抚慰着大地，如同苍颜发白的老者拼命挤出的微笑。日头来得很迟，去得极早，似乎刚刚吃过午饭就要迎来衰微的黄昏，孩子们只能穿着丑毛衣缩在噼啪作响的火炉旁，望着被装饰过一遍又一遍的冬幕节松树唉声叹气，感叹着节日气氛的稀薄。  
直到他们听见冬幕节驯鹿的银铃在窗外叮咚作响——

等孩子们满怀欣喜地踏入寒夜，那些温顺可爱长着角的小家伙就会用红得发光的鼻头蹭着他们的掌心，发出欢快的鸣叫，邀请他们坐上魔法雪橇，沐浴着双月的光辉，在夜空中滑下悠长的轨迹。

***  
“这些驯鹿和雪橇往年只在铁炉堡有。”  
金发的牧师摘下麂皮手套，伸手轻抚着驯鹿毛茸茸的耳朵，直到那头红鼻子的小家伙偏着脑袋，伸出热乎乎的舌头舔舐他的手心。“那些丹莫罗的猎人们先是把驯鹿喂得膘肥体壮，让它们一整年都无忧无虑地在雪丘上撒欢，然后铁炉堡的秘法师会加上点小把戏，让它们享受‘飞翔’的乐趣，它们可能需要几个星期来熟悉踏着寒风飞驰。好在这些家伙适应性极强，它们很快就会意识到拖着魔法雪橇翱翔天际与在丹莫罗的雪山上漫步没有什么本质区别。”  
“你们人类……”黑龙笑着摇晃着脑袋，他方才一直懒洋洋地注视着国王口中呼出的热气，“总是把魔法和精力浪费在这种无关紧要的小事上。”和身边带着兜帽，包裹得严严实实的牧师不同，拉希奥只套了件一如往常的风衣，领口大大咧咧地敞开着，颈前的鸽血石红得就像驯鹿的鼻尖。他伸出手爪戳了戳驯鹿的尖角，令它喷出不满的鼻息。“要我说，你们把这些小伙子整宿拴在这儿可称得上是奴役。”  
“你什么时候开始关心起其他物种的自由了？”国王挑起眉尖，“而且它不是个‘小伙子’，你身边的那位是个‘姑娘’——是的，没错，驯鹿不分雄雌都有长角，只是雌性比雄性的角稍微短上一点。”他伸出手轻轻推搡着黑龙的肩膀，“就和你们龙一样，不分雄雌，都长着角。”  
“好啦，别卖弄了，‘狩猎大师’！你是跑到至高岭的神射手营地待了半年还是怎么的？如果你说的是真的，那你们就是在奴役一个姑娘，真是残忍。”

安度因没有回应它，他只是伸出手抚摸着雌鹿的脸颊，任由那个毛茸茸的小家伙继续舔舐他的手心。“它们喜欢人类，尤其是那些小孩子，况且它们还能在今晚肆意享受飞翔的乐趣……任何没有翅膀的生物都会享受这个的。”  
“那你呢，安度因？”  
“我爱死这个了。”（I love it so much.）人类转过头，朝黑龙露出迷人的微笑，凌冽的晚风冻红了他的鼻尖，可依然冻不透他眼中闪烁的微光。  
“你知道，我们其实不需要这些会飞的‘魔法小鹿’……当你有一头长着真正翅膀的巨龙时，谁还会稀罕这些会飞的鹿呢？”黑龙突然俯身上前，侧着脑袋在人类耳侧喃喃低语。  
“哦，得了吧你，不许在这会儿变回去，你会把这些漫天飞的小家伙吓坏的。”国王锤了下他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地挑起黑龙的下颌，像检查马的牙口那样左右转动着他的脸颊，“况且你没有可爱的红鼻子，也不肯在自己脖子上系上银铃，这可是冬幕节，拉希奥，一头横冲直撞的黑龙会把节日气氛破坏光的。”

他们在不满的抱怨与难以抑制的欢笑中踏上无人的雪橇，抽动缰绳让牵引雪橇的驯鹿们撅起小尾巴，迈开后蹄，踏着星月的光辉，在凌冽的寒风中升腾着离开地面。  
高处的风更冷了，这让人类难以抑制地心跳加速，等他回过神来，发现自己正咯咯大笑出声——夜间飞行，无论多少次都如此迷人，就像他永远也看不腻的，暴风城的万家灯火。他能听见耳畔传来丁锳作响的铃声，那些悦耳的银铃就像一颗颗投入湖心的平滑卵石，在夜空冰凉的空气中留下一圈圈快活的涟漪。那些驯鹿的绒毛在艾露恩的光辉下荡漾着柔和的银光，一切迷人得不可思议，如同一个水晶球中的完美愿景——只差了一点点雪花。  
他们吹着口哨，催促着鹿们，他们快速飞行着，飞向海洋，飞向云端，飞向月亮升起的地方。他听见那个熟悉的声音在耳边放肆大笑着，那声音比银铃更动听——那头黑龙快活地高喊着：  
“我们可以乘着雪橇一直飞到月亮上去！”

安度因注视他的朋友，微笑地瞧着那头黑龙咧着嘴，露出尖锐的犬齿，间或从口中喷出几个兴奋过头的火星，他试图专注地倾听，记下每一个的细节……直到那头龙转过脑袋，收敛笑意，严肃地直视他的眼睛：  
“安度因，我是认真的。”

“关于什么？‘一直飞到月亮上去？’”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我知道你已经长大了，拉希奥。”人类微笑着摇头，“可就算一头真正的守护巨龙也做不到这个。”  
“哦，拜托别把我和那些没有创意的老古董相提并论……这不是问题，问题在于，你想吗？”  
他不假思索地就说出了那个字眼。

***  
他们在奥莉维亚的水池边降落，拉希奥在国王好奇的注视下从怀里摸出一颗小个的苹果，“别那样看我，你们的晚宴上有一堆根本吃不完的水果，任由它们被丢掉可太浪费了。”他张嘴咬了一口，皱了皱眉头然后把它递到驯鹿面前，怂恿那头小鹿啃食掉剩下的部分。“酸得要命，你的后厨总管是干什么吃的？”  
“我可以任命你来接任这个，我亲爱的顾问。”  
“算了吧。”黑龙把手往驯鹿的鬃毛上蹭了蹭，“现在过来，闭上眼睛，让我们给即将发生的事留点惊喜。”他从口袋里拿出一条深色的方巾，站在人类身后，摘下他的兜帽继而蒙上他的双眼。安度因似乎乐见其成，他嘴角上调，抱着手臂，“希望你说的‘惊喜’不会为联盟带来任何不测。”  
拉希奥没有立即理会他，他专心地绑上一个活结，“我以为我们之前已经有足够信任了呢。”  
安度因在黑暗中笑了笑，任由黑龙握住他的手心，一同迈向黑暗的未知。

他们走了将近一刻钟，安度因试图在暗中数着转弯和步子，但中途就放弃了。因为那头不怀好心的龙很明显为了不让他知道而刻意在原地兜圈。他听见拉希奥小声和什么人交谈，但听不清他们谈话的内容。最终，黑龙扶着他走上某个平台的阶梯，手臂揽着他的腰侧。“深吸一口气，安度因，这可能会有点儿头晕——”  
“你最好确保这不会有任何问题。”人类突然有些紧张地攥紧黑龙的袖口，相信一头黑龙，圣光啊，他为什么要相信一头黑龙呢，难道他有过的教训还不够多吗？  
“放松，安度因，我不是一直陪着你吗？现在数三下，一……”

在耀眼的白光和眩晕中，国王猛地向前踉跄了一下，但马上就被旁人扶住了。“二三。”那头黑龙笑嘻嘻的快速念叨着数字，“抱歉，比计划中快了两秒，但是你看，完全没有问题不是吗？你还好吗，安度因？”  
安度因弯下腰剧烈地喘息着，这不算特别难受，只是有点略微不适，让他想起第一次穿越法师传送门时的感觉。“我没事。”他一边说着一边伸手，试图扯掉眼前的方巾。  
可黑龙阻止了他。  
“耐心，人类。”  
黑龙牵着他的手心，缓慢地向前走着，“阶梯，小心。”这里的温度不算很低，甚至比暴风城的郊外要暖和多了，似乎有某种闪光的嗡鸣弥漫在四周，可安度因依然有颤栗的冲动，这不是因为寒冷，想必有些别的什么原因。  
他们停了下来，黑龙站在他的身后，炙热的鼻息喷在他的后颈。拉希奥伸手解开蒙住他眼睛的方巾，“冬幕节快乐，安度因。”他轻声说。

人类睁开眼睛，在片刻的适应后不可思议的瞪大——

他望见了艾泽拉斯。  
他当然见过艾泽拉斯，见过她任性的气候和她的一草一木，见过翡翠林湿漉漉的新叶和永恒岛夏日的黄昏，见过丹莫罗白连绵的雪山和西部荒野璀璨的麦田。但他从来没有像现在这样，站在宇宙深处，站得那样高那样远：一个蔚蓝的，完整的艾泽拉斯安静地呈现在他的眼前。  
“她真美，不是吗？”  
拉希奥在他身后喃喃低语着。

她是清晨起床的理由。  
也是挑灯夜读的理由。  
她是战斗的理由，也是微笑的理由，她让痛苦未知的明天变得可以忍受。  
她是艾泽拉斯，是他们所要守护的一切。那里有他们深爱的人，那里有他们认识的每一个人，每一个存在过的人，都在那里度过自己的一生。所有的英雄和叛徒，所有的君王和农夫，所有的母亲和父亲，所有拥有美好未来与不幸的孩子……都生活在那里。像一粒尘埃，漂浮在万丈光芒之中。

“这是我第二次登上维迪卡尔……多亏一位光铸者朋友，遗憾的是我不能告诉你她的名字。维迪卡尔在今天刚刚补充了能维系好几个月的燃料，以焕发全新的姿态在轨道上航行。今天是冬幕节，许多船员都希望能暂时回家歇歇脚，于是我自告奋勇说我们可以在今晚值班——如果有任何军团的恶魔要来袭的话，那就有我们忙的啦。不过我猜，实际上我们要做的不过是坐在舰桥发呆，数星星，或者试图在星球上找到家的影子。你猜在宇宙中能够看到暴风城‘恢弘’的城墙吗？”黑龙兴奋地说着，像是一个仰望群星的孩子在宇宙中第一次找准了自己的位置。

“是啊。”安度因小声打断了他。  
“嗯？”  
“她可真美。”他伸出手背擦了擦眼睛。

维迪卡尔的舰桥空空荡荡，可能有人嘱咐过了那些光铸者船员。安度因能看到角落里摆放着一小颗冬幕节松树，墙壁上稀稀落落地悬挂着亮色的彩带，尽管相隔万里，他依然能感觉到家的气息。他没看见白女士和蓝孩子，也许此时此刻它们在艾泽拉斯的另一面，但是艾泽拉斯本身就已经足够迷人，他瞧见白色的云雾笼罩着蓝色的星球，它们缓缓移动，也许明早东部王国就会迎来一场雪。还有漆黑的，深邃的，辽远的宇宙，这令他的泪水难以抑制的涌出眼眶，他不知道拉希奥会不会嘲笑他，但他就是忍不住这样，也许是那些闪烁的群星刺伤了他的眼睛。  
他们安静地伫立许久，在寂寥无垠的宇宙之中。

直到那头黑龙拍了拍他的肩膀并示意他抬起头，一串点缀着冬青果实的槲寄生花环全挂在他们头顶。  
他们微笑着相互靠近，他们热切亲吻着彼此。  
那头黑龙的爪子扳着人类的肩膀，温热的舌尖舔去他脸颊的泪痕。

***  
等他们穿过传送道标回到暴风城使馆的门前时，地面刚好积上了一层轻薄的雪，纷扬的雪花正快活地飞舞在天穹间——水晶球被拿起摇晃后再放下。  
“冬幕节快乐。”他们对彼此说。


End file.
